Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros
by Yare
Summary: James debe conocer a los padres de Lily, es decir, a sus suegros, pero hay un inconveniente: El señor Evans no acepta que su hija pequeña tenga novio.¿Sobrevivirá James un fin de semana con ellos?
1. La Noticia

**Hola a todos!!!!¿Que tal estáis? Espero que bien. Bueno, llevaba en mente este fic desde hacía varios meses pero entre exámenes, instituto y aparte que había comenzado a escribir los otros dos fics ("****En la adolescencia llega la locura****" y "****Jóvenes rebeldes****")no he tenido mucho tiempo. Este va ha ser un mini fic, no creo que tenga más de dos capítulos, pero espero que os guste y disfrutéis el tiempo en el que estéis leyéndolo. Bueno, me despido y por favor, dejar reviews con vuestra opinión ¿Vale? Besos a todos.**

_**Este mini fic se lo dedico a todas las personas**_

_**que me están apoyando con mis otras dos historias.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

**I. ****La noticia**

Hay un momento en toda relación sentimental, en la que debes conocer a la familia de la persona a la que quieres; y en especial a los padres de dicha persona o, mejor dicho, a tus suegros. Eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer esa misma tarde James Potter, un joven delgado pero bien formado, con el pelo alborotado y de color azabache y unos ojos marrones muy bonitos y vivarachos ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. El único inconveniente era que él todavía no lo sabía y por eso mismo dormía placidamente sin imaginarse que dentro de unas horas, tendría que enfrentarse al examen más difícil de todos; el que le haría el padre de Lily, su novia, y para el cual aún no había estudiado.

James despertó con la luz de la mañana que entraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Y aunque eran las doce del medio día, con gran pereza abandonó su mullida cama y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y, para variar, la encontró prácticamente vacía. Cogió un zumo y se tumbó en el sofá mientras reflexionaba mirando al vacío. A los pocos minutos un joven alto, moreno, con unos bonitos ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado y atlético entró a la habitación y, tras echar una mirada desaprobadora al interior de la nevera, se sentó en un sillón próximo al sofá. Era Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James, su confidente, compañero de habitación en el colegio y ahora de piso. Se miraron unos instantes y suspiraron resignados.

-La nevera esta vacía-dijo Sirius, molesto- Y si no recuerdo mal, te toca esta semana ir a hacer la compra.

-Pues parece que si recuerdas mal querido Padfoot, porque la semana pasada cambiamos el puesto para que pudieras ir a una de tus citas –le recordó James, con sarcasmo.

-Pero es que con este calor…-se excusó Sirius, mientras ponía eso ojitos de osito amoroso que sólo pudieron hacer reír a James-

-Conmigo no funcionan, Padfoot-añadió con una sonrisa-Eso guárdatelo para tus citas.

Pero justo cuando Sirius iba a contestar, llamaron al timbre interrumpiendo así el comienzo de un intento de persuasión. James se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrase con una joven muy guapa, no muy alta, pelirroja y con unos bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda, que sonreía mientras levantaba en alto dos bolsas de la compra que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Lily! No te esperábamos-dijo James como saludo, a la vez que cogía las bolsas y las dejaba sobre la bancada de la cocina para luego besar a su novia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi novio?-preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa inocente – Bueno, vale, en realidad suponía que tendríais la nevera vacía y que con el calor que hace ninguno querríais ir al supermercado. Así que os he hecho la compra.

-No era necesario-añadió James, avergonzado-Sirius iba a hacerla esta tarde ¿Verdad?

-Eh…sí-mintió Sirius, evasivo.

-Ya, claro-comentó, sarcástica, una joven que acababa de entrar a la vivienda- Sirius Black, un día de verano, con un calor asfixiante y sobre natural en Londres, ¿haciendo la compra? No me hagas reír.

La joven era alta, esbelta, con unos grandes y bonitos ojos marrones que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello largo, oscuro y liso.

-¡Pero mirar quien ha llegado para amargarnos el momento!¡Es la única e inigualable Katrina Turner!¡ Muchos tomatazos para ella!-exclamó Sirius emocionado.

La joven Turner suspiro y, tras dejar las bolsas que tenía de compra sobre la bancada, se sentó en el sofá.

-Pues si no fuera por nosotras, no tendrías nada que tirarme-Matizó la aludida, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Buen detalle-Admitió James, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo.

-Creeme Black, que si hubiese pensado en ti no me habría molestado en absoluto en acompañar a Lily a hacer la compra-aclaró Katrina, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-Pero luego pensé en James, y como le tocaba esta semana hacer la compra a él… pues hice un esfuerzo.

-¡Ja! En verdad me tocaba hacer la compra a mí-contradijo Sirius, con una sonrisa traviesa- Cambiamos el turno la semana pasada.

-Genial-Masculló Katrina, sarcástica, percatándose por primera vez de que su amiga no dejaba de hacerle gestos con las manos-¿Te ocurre algo Lily?

-¿A mi? Nada-contestó la pelirroja, sarcástica- ¿No tenéis nada que hacer?

-Ahora que lo dices, si tenemos algo que hacer, ¿Verdad Sirius? –respondió Katrina, fulminando a Black con la mirada.

-Eh…sí-Corroboró el aludido, no muy convencido-Pero ahora mismo no recuerdo qué.

-Deja que te lo recuerde-Se ofreció "amablemente" la joven Turner, mientras arrastraba a Sirius a su habitación.

Lily suspiró complacida de que por fin pudiera estar a solas con su novio y James, extrañado por la actitud de su chica y su mejor amiga, comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

-Al fin solos-dijo Lily mientras besaba a su novio- Tengo que hablar contigo.

La pareja se sentó en el sofá, confirmando por segundos las sospechas de James.

-¿Qué ocurre Lil? Me estás asustando.

-James, ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y en fin, veo que nuestra relación va en serio, por qué va en serio ¿no?-preguntó Lily, con una mirada que no admitía réplica.

-Claro que si-contestó James, acercando su rostro al de ella para poder besarla.

-Entonces creo que va siendo hora de que conozcas a mis padres.

-Cof, cof, cof…¡¿Qué?!-exclamó James, atragantándose con el zumo que estaba bebiendo-Creo que he oído mal, ¿puedes repetirlo?

-Me has oído perfectamente-contestó Lily, molesta por la actitud de su novio- No entiendo por qué no quieres conocer a mis padres, son encantadores.

-Permíteme dudarlo-murmuró James recordando lo ocurrido en su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

**Flash Back**

Dos jóvenes desayunaban tranquilamente en la mesa de Griffindor cuando una bonita lechuza voló hasta una de ellas para dejar caer sobre la mesa la carta que llevaba entre las garras.

-¿De quien es?-preguntó Katrina a su amiga.

-Creo que de mis padres -contestó Lily- desde que les regalé una lechuza no paran de enviarme cartas.

La pelirroja abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó la carta emocionada.

-Dicen que a lo mejor vienen a recogerme al andén –Informó, entusiasmada.

-Todos los años vienen a recogerte al andén-Le recordó Katrina, sin comprender a que se debía la alegría de la chica- ¿Qué tiene este curso de diferente? A parte de que es el último.

-James-respondió Lily como si fuera lo más evidente.

Y como si por arte de magia se tratase, James y sus amigos entraron al Gran Comedor para luego acercarse a la mesa griffindor y sentarse al lado de las dos jóvenes.

-Hola Lil-saludó James, besando a su novia-¿Quién te envía esa carta? ¿Debo ponerme celoso?

-No seas idiota-dijo Lily, sonrojada-Es de mis padres, posiblemente vengan al andén a recogerme.

-Que bien-contestó James sin mucho interés, sentándose al lado de su novia.

-¿Pero sabes lo mejor?-preguntó Lily levantándose de su sitió y rodeando a su novio con sus brazos- Que vas a poder conocerlos.

Los amigos de la pareja, incluido el propio James, miraron a la pelirroja -que se marchaba feliz a la biblioteca- para luego tragar saliva de una forma muy ruidosa.

-Vaya, James, se nota que has madurado, esto es serio-Comentó Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos del mencionado-Vas a conocer a tus suegros y todo.

-Que bonito-Se burló Sirius, fingiendo que lloraba- Nuestro Bambi se ha convertido en todo un ciervo, con cornamenta y todo.

-Dejar de decir idioteces-Le interrumpió el chico de gafas- No puede ser tan malo conocer a los padres de Lily.

-Pues yo no sé que decirte –murmuró Katrina, evasiva. No obstante todos la oyeron.

-¡Vamos! Lo único que puede pasar es que les caiga mal a sus padres, le digan a Lily que rompa conmigo, ella les haga caso y…-comenzó James asustándose más con cada palabra.

-O también puede ser que el padre de Lily sea uno de esos sobre protector, que nada más verte atravesar el andén se tire sobre ti con intención de castrarte si sacas la varita de paseo-reflexionó Sirius-Por lo demás, no creo que haya ningún problema.

-No va a pasar nada de eso-Intervino Remus, convencido-Seguro que les caes muy bien, ¿A que si Katy?

-Eh… bueno,¿He de ser sincera?-preguntó Katrina, con mirada inocente, haciendo que sus amigos asintieran asustados-Yo de ti, James, estaría aterrorizada. Los padres de Lily son muy simpáticos y yo les tengo muchísimo cariño, se han portado estupendamente conmigo; pero la verdad es que la teoría de Sirius no se aleja del todo de la realidad.

Los cuatro jóvenes, instintivamente, se cubrieron sus vergüenzas con sus manos para luego mirar a la morena aterrorizados.

-Un día que me quedé en casa de Lily a comer, salió el tema de los novios y todo eso y en fin, el señor Evans dijo exactamente que al novio de su pequeña Lily más le valía que se andara con cuidado, ya que cuando llegara el día en el que se vieran las caras, le sometería a un interrogatorio y del cual si sólo salía victorioso, sería merecedor de su princesa. Pero de eso ya hace dos años, todavía no estabas saliendo con Lily–Le alentó Katrina, intentando animarle con sus últimas palabras- Por la señora Evans no te preocupes, ella enseguida te dará el visto bueno. Pero por parte de su esposo, yo no esperaría mucho cariño.

Lentamente y con claras expresiones de terror en el rostro, el grupo de amigos se miraron, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Remus se atrevió a hablar.

-Con suerte habrá cambiado de parecer-dijo, recibiendo varias miradas sarcásticas por parte de sus amigos.

-Querido Prongs, yo de ti buscaría formas de escabullirme -Aconsejó Sirius dándole unas palmaditas compasivas en la espalda- O comenzaría a escoger mi caja fúnebre, lo que prefieras.

**Fin Flash Back**

Por suerte para James, los señores Evans no habían podido ir a recoger a su hija y no fue necesario inventar ninguna excusa convincente. Pero desde entonces sentía cierto terror ante el hecho de conocer a la familia de su novia, y en concreto al padre de Lily.

-James, esto es muy importante para mi-Le hizo ver la chica- Ya llevamos más de un año saliendo y siempre tienes algo que hacer cuando te digo que vengas a conocer a mis padres.

-Eh… casualidad-se excusó James, procurando no mirarla.

-Yo más bien le llamaría excusas-Le corrigió Lily, sarcástica.

-Puedo conocerlos el día de nuestra boda-Argumento el chico, de forma locuaz- O mejor aún, cuando nuestro primer hijo sea mayor de edad. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Al paso que vamos el único que va a morir aquí vas a ser tú-Le amenazó su novia, entrecerrando los ojos-Mis padres van a pasar este fin de semana en una casa que tienen en el campo y me han propuesto que vayamos con ellos.

-Y tú le has dicho…-comenzó James, temiéndose lo peor.

-Que estaremos encantados, por supuesto-Terminó la joven pelirroja con tono evidente.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes que no me gusta el campo-opinó James, evasivo.

-Eso no es cierto, te encanta el campo-Le corrigió Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero hay mosquitos que pueden atacarnos.

-Pues menudo Auror vas ha ser si te dan miedo hasta los mosquitos-Bufó la pelirroja, sarcástica, aun que sabía que eso era sólo una más de sus excusas.

Resignada, la joven Evans se arrodilló en el suelo, cogió las manos de su novio y le miro de tal manera que James supo que esa batalla estaba perdida.

-Me haría muy feliz que conocieras a mis padres. Además, estoy segura que os llevareis muy bien-añadió, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- Por favor, hazlo por mi.

-Está bien-accedió el joven Potter, vencido-¿A que hora paso a recogerte?

-A las seis es buena hora –contestó Lily jobialmente, besando a su novio con efusividad-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

-Eh…no-contestó James con una pícara sonrisa.

-Pues te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más.

-No, yo más-contradijo la pelirroja, para luego sentarse sobre su novio y comenzar a besarlo.

**SsSsSs**

Katrina y Sirius, que habían escuchado todo a escondidas, suspiraron resignados.

-Sabía que James aceptaría-confesó Katrina, encogiéndose de hombros- Los hombres sois tan previsibles.

-No, lo que ocurre es que tu amiguita lo ha amenazado –defendió Sirius, uraño.

-Lo que tú digas-Contestó, rodando los ojos.

-Ya recuerdo por qué rompí contigo-comentó Sirius, entrealazando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada- Siempre quieres llevar razón.

-Es que no me parece muy romántico ir a recoger excrementos de Hipogrifos en nuestro primer aniversario extraoficial ¿A ti si?–contradijo la joven Turner, enfadada-Además, para empezar, rompimos de mutuo acuerdo.

-Pero porque tú eres una cabezota.

-Y tú un imbécil.

-Y tú una salvaje- La acusó el chico, satisfecho.

-Agg,¡me sacas de quicio Sirius Black!-exclamó Katrina, entrando al salón donde unos James y Lily la miraron resignados.

"Otra vez discutiendo" Pensaron, hastiados.

-Y tú a mi –añadió Sirius siguiendo a su _amiga._

-¿Siempre tienes que decir tú la última palabra?-Inquirió Katrina, furiosa- No, no me respondas.

Sirius sonrió complacido y se sentó en el mismo sillón que una hora antes había ocupado.

- Nosotras tenemos que irnos-dijo Lily, levantándose del sofá-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de nuestro pequeño viaje.

-¿Viaje?¿Que viaje?-Se interesó Sirius, fingiendo no saber nada del asunto-

-Si no os conociera…-Murmuró Lily con una sonrisa- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, Sirius. Sé con certeza que habéis estado escuchando.

-¿Nos crees capaces de algo así?-preguntó Sirius, ofendido- Rectifico, ¿Me crees capaz a mi de hacer algo así? De Katrina vale, ¿Pero de mi?

-¡Eh! Que la idea ha sido tuya-se defendió la morena, molesta.

-Pero tu no te has negado-se excusó Sirius, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡Uff! Lily, vayámonos antes de que tengan que llevarme a Azkaban por asesinato-pidió la joven, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

Tras despedirse de James y Sirius abandonaron el edificio para dirigirse al piso que compartían desde que terminaron la escuela. Los dos jóvenes pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana proponiendo diversas ideas de supervivencia o buscando excusas lo suficientemente creíbles como para que James no tuviera que asistir a esa reunión familiar; pero,tras varias horas, llegaron a la conclusión que no se libraría de esa por muchas ideas descabelladas que pensasen. Así que poco después de comer, James se dispuso a hacer la maleta para un fin de semana que ni él mismo desearía a su peor enemigo. Bueno quizás a Snape sí.

**SsSsS**

A las cuatro aproximadamente Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de James y Sirius y que ya estaba informado de lo ocurrido gracias al segundo, llegó al piso de los dos jóvenes, donde fue recibido con abrazos y fingida tristeza como si nunca más fueran a volverse a ver.

-He puesto en el testamento que a ti te dejo mi colección de libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, parte de mi bóveda en Gringotts y mi pequeña despensa de chocolate- Le informó James, mientras mostraba a Remus un trozo de pergamino que sostenía en la mano-Y a Sirius mi capa de invisibilidad, otra parte de mi bóveda en Gringotts y mi fabulosa escoba.

-Si no te mata el padre de Lily me avisas y te mato yo-Le pidió Sirius, revisando el trozo de pergamino en el que supuestamente estaba escrito el testamento.

-Creo que estáis sacando las cosas un poco de quicio-opinó Remus, con una sonrisa confiada pese a que en el fondo no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo- Estoy casi seguro de que Katrina sólo te dijo eso para asustarte.

Remus era un joven alto, pero no tanto como Sirius, delgado, con el pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos color miel muy parecido al dorado. Se caracterizaba porque generalmente era calmado y desde siempre le habían considerado el más sensato de los cuatro merodeadores, que así era como se hacían llamar en Hogwarts.

-Y si ese es el caso, cosa que dudo, ¿Cómo debo actuar? –preguntó James, mientras andaba de un lado para otro nervioso.

-Podrías comenzar con un "Señor Evans gracias por esta invitación, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerles" o también, "Señora Evans que hermosa que está, sin duda ya se de donde sacó Lily tanta belleza"-propuso Sirius, satisfecho- ¿Qué os parece?

-Es demasiado típico-objetó Remus, negando con la cabeza- Además, no sé de donde habrá sacado la belleza Lily, pero lo de su padre… no sé, James es muy expresivo y se notaría que esta mintiendo. Lo que menos quiere Prongs desde que salió de Hogwarts es conocer al padre de Lily.

-Pues que hable el experto-protestó Sirius, ofendido.

-Creo que deberías llevar algún regalo para sus padres, como por ejemplo un ramo de flores para la madre de Lily y para su padre…-propuso Remus, pensativo, mientras comenzaba a abrir una caja de bombones que había comprado de un supermercado muggle- No sé.

-Y para el Señor Evans una caja de bombones-soltó James de pronto.

-Buena idea-aprobó Remus animadamente, sin percatarse que sus dos amigos miraban su caja de bombones con una sonrisa psicópata.

-¡Eres un genio Lunático!-exclamó James, arrebatándole la caja de bombones ante el asombro del chico.

-¡Eh, esa es mía!¡Cómprate otra!

-Anda por favor, por favor, por favor-pidió James con los ojitos de osito amoroso que siempre ponía Sirius cuando quería conseguir algo- Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

-¡Eh, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo!-exclamó Sirius, molesto-Además, no sabes hacerlo bien. Es así.

Sirius mostró de nuevo sus técnicas de persuasión mientras James tomaba nota en otro pergamino.

-Y ahora tienes que pestañear varias veces-explicaba Black- Y comenzar a hacer pucheros como si estuvieras apunto de llorar.

-…hacer pucheros-murmuraba James mientras escribía en el pergamino.

-Para que parezca más real imagínate que Snape se lava el pelo, y seguro que lloraras de la emoción-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-Y bien Lunático, ¿Qué has decidido?

Remus, que había estado atento a los consejos de Sirius por si alguna vez debía utilizarlos, suspiro resignado y le entregó su preciada caja de bombones a James.

-Está bien-Accedió a regañadientes.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamó James, efusivo, abrazando la caja de bombones contra su pecho- Tendrán un buen huso. En fin, yo me tengo que ir que he quedado en recoger a Lil a las seis, y ya me estoy retrasando.

Estuvieron despidiéndose varios minutos ya que entre abrazo y abrazo murmuraba cosas como "Un placer haberte conocido" o "Espero que nos encontremos en el más allá" a lo que cierto Black respondía como "Pues espera sentado porque no tengo prisa en acompañarte" mientras que Remus respondía con "Ya me envías una lechuza si en la otra vida no hay chocolate, lo digo para llevarme provisiones". Después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, James había abandonado la casa para ir en busca de Lily.

-¿De verdad crees que lo que dijo Katrina no era cierto?-Le cuestionó Sirius, receloso.

-No, pero a alguien le tocaba dar falsas esperanzas- contesto Remus, mientras se encogía de hombros.

**SsSsSs**

James entró a un bonito edificio en el que, a excepción de Katrina y Lily, sólo vivían muggles. Aunque su novia vivía en la cuarta planta, prefirió subir por las escaleras a tomar el ascensor ya que no hacía mucho había sufrido un pequeño percance junto con Sirius y aún no terminaba de confiar en ese aparato.

Tocó el timbre y la puerta fue abierta por un joven alto, muy atractivo, con una melena castaña que le llegaba por encima de las orejas, unos penetrantes ojos azules que llamaban la atención de quien los veía. El joven le sonrió y James arqueó una ceja para luego mirar el numero de la planta y de la puerta "¿No me habré equivocado de edificio?"pensó.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Katrina apareció en el recibidor con una pequeña toalla que tan sólo cubría lo imprescindible de su cuerpo.

-Hola James-Le saludó-Veo que al final te has decidido a venir.

-Ya ves-contestó el joven Potter, interrogando a la chica con la mirada.

-Bueno, yo me voy al salón que este fin de semana tengo el piso sólo para mi-Canturreó, ignorando la curiosidda que poía leerse en los ojos de James-Buena suerte. ¿Vamos Alex?

-Claro-asintió el aludido, haciéndoel un gesto con la cabeza al chico de gafas-Adiós.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón mientras James les miraba ceñudo. "Cuando se entere Sirius…"pensó. A los pocos segundos, Lily apareció radiante con varias maletas en sus manos.

-¿Y eso?-Inquirió James, sorprendido, señalando las maletas de la joven.

-Mi equipaje-respondió Lily, radiante de felicidad-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si no hay más remedio-murmuró, resignado- Quiero decir, claro, estoy deseando llegar-rectificó al ver la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.-

-¡Katy! ¡Volveré el domingo, ten cuidado con la casa!-Le advirtió Lily, maliciosa-¡Y cuidadito con lo que hacemos!

-¡Tranquila Lil, me portaré bien!-contestó Katrina desde el salón, soltando una carcajada- ¡O lo intentaré!

**SsSsSs**

La joven pareja abandonó el edificio para montar en el coche de James y ponerse en marcha para llegar lo antes posible, según Lily. Llevaban ya más de una hora en la carretera, ya que iban a encontrarse con los padres de la pelirroja en la casa donde pasarían el fin de semana; y en ese tiempo James se había imaginado miles de formas de librarse del encuentro en el último moment. Entre ellas se encontraban la posilidad de ser raptado por miembros del Ministerio de Magia o por la policía muggle, y ser encarcelado en Azkaban o la prisión muggle el tiempo necesario para librase de ese fin de semana. Pero sin olvidar la más probable de todas, que Sirius apareciera montado en un hipogrifo y se lo llevara lejos de allí. Pero claro que ninguna de ellas era posible.

-Ya falta poco-comentó Lily, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de James- Unos cinco minutos.

James sólo asintió y Lily le miró entristecida.

-Te agradezco todo esto-dijo, acariciando por unos instantes la mano derecha del chico que descansaba sobre el volante- Se que vienes en contra de tu voluntad, pero como sabrás, mis padres son muy importantes para mi y necesito que los conozcas, sino no te insistiría de este modo.

-Es que me da miedo que no les parezca apropiado para ti y me dejes-confesó, algo avergonzado.

-Yo no te dejaría, James-Le contradijo la joven-Además de que eso no pasará, les caerás muy bien. Ya lo verás.

-Eso espero-Suspiró, resignado.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Lily señalando a una gran casa –Es aquí.

-Tampoco podemos confundirnos, es la única-bromeó James, nervioso.

-Si, tienes razón, que tonta soy-dijo, para luego reír- Es la única en cien metros a la redonda, por lo que todo el año esta desabitada esta zona menos cuando vienen mis padres.

James comenzó a sacar el equipaje del maletero y al coger una de las maletas de Lily, tuvo que hacer la inevitable pregunta.

-¿Que llevas aquí, un cadaver?-Le preguntó, sarcástico.

-Lo imprescindible-respondió la joven entre risas.

James también rió pero sus risas se apagaron al percatarse de un pequeño detalle. En la zona en la que estaban podían enterrar un cadáver y por mucho que los buscasen no lo encontrarían.

Quizás esos pensamientos hicieron que, al ver al señor Evans con su esposa que habían salido ha recibirlos, hubiese visto una sonrisa malévola en su rostro; aunque James prefirió pensar que eso sólo era su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. De lo único que estaba seguro era que ese fin de semana sería uno de los más largos de su vida.

**Continuara…****espero.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, dejar reviews que me animan a seguir adelante.**


	2. ¿Solo una casa de campo?

**II.****¿Solo una casa de campo?**

Llevaba ya cuatro horas, trece minutos y cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos… en fin, demasiado tiempo en esa casa, nadie diría que aguantaría tanto. James miraba el techo de su habitación pensativo, con sus brazos tras la cabeza en forma de almohada. Daba por sentado que la señora Evans se había llevado una buena impresión de él; sin embargo su marido…más bien todo lo contrario. Desde que había puesto un sólo pie en _su territorio_, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Durante esa tarde, que a James le había parecido una eternidad, el señor Evans aprovechaba cualquier momento en el que se encontraban solos para lanzarle pequeñas indirectas, muy directas, al joven Potter; por lo que este había decidido no pegar ojo en toda la noche, más bien para asegurarse de que Frank Evans no entraba a su habitación con unas tenazas para castrarle. Pero James, precavido como el que más y no muy convencido de la seguridad hacia su persona, había escondido la varita debajo de su almohada, por si llegado el caso tuviese que utilizarla.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que la puerta del dormitorio estaba siendo abierta, haciendo un intenso chirrido, para luego ser atravesada por una sigilosa Lily.

-Lil, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó James, sorprendido, levantándose de la cama-Vuelve a tu habitación.

-Necesito mi beso de buenas noches-contestó Lily de una forma muy pícara que hizo olvidar a James, por una milésima de segundo, sus preocupaciones.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco y cuando ya podían sentir el aliento del otro, James se detuvo y beso la mejilla de la joven de forma remilgada, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de una sorprendida pelirroja.

-Ala, buenas noches-dijo el joven Potter, para luego agarrar a Lily del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la puerta- Que descanses.

-Pero James…-comenzó, cada vez más extrañada por la actitud de su novio.

-Silencio-La interrumpió el joven, mientras se acercaba a la puerta e intentaba oír que pasaba al otro lado de ella-Alguien se acerca.

-Será mi madre o mi padre que van al cuarto de baño-Supuso Lily, despreocupada.

-¿Tu padre?-Inquirió James, horrorizado ante dicha posibilidad- ¡Escóndete debajo de la cama!¡vamos date prisa!

Lily, que ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de su novio, se escondió debajo de la cama del joven mientras este se tumbaba en ella con la varita bien sujeta bajo las sábanas, y fingía que dormía. La puerta comenzó a chirriar dando a entender que estaba siendo abierta para luego mostrar una figura entre la sombra, similar a la del señor Evans, que empuñaba lo que parecía ser ¡un cuchillo!

James, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó literalmente de la cama y, tras sujetar con mayor firmeza la varita, murmuró el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza.

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_

El señor Evans se puso totalmente rígido y callo al suelo haciendo una gran estruendo. James miró el cuerpo inerte unos instantes, pero al no llevar las gafas, tan solo podía ver una figura borrosa tumbada en el suelo.

-_¡Lumus!_

De la varita del James salió un as de luz que iluminó todo el cuerpo inmóvil del señor Evans, que le miraba entre aterrorizado y furioso, aunque más de lo segundo. James se fijo en que su suegro aferraba algo en la mano derecha y acercó más su varita para poder comprobar si era realmente un cuchillo. Pero para su sorpresa no podía ser otra cosa que…

-¿Aceite para puertas?-murmuró James confundido mientras observaba el tuvo de aceite.

Entre que todo estaba oscuro, el hecho de que no veía sin sus gafas, sin contar con que su mente no paraba de jugarle malas pasadas desde que habían llegado a esa casa y que, casualmente, el tubo de aceite tenía una forma muy similar a un cuchillo… era natural que James actuara así ¿no?.

"Ahora si que soy yerno muerto" pensó James "Mañana me fríen en la barbacoa"

-Oh disculpe, señor Evans, no era mi intención-se disculpó James, mientras hacia el contrahechazo y ayudaba a Frank a levantarse- ¿Quería algo?

"A parte de darme un susto de muerte"pensó para si." Y todo por culpa de las películas muggles" "Si es que ver Psicosis no ha sido buena idea"

-He venido a echar un vistazo-Gruñó Frank, espolsándose el pijama, para luego ojear rápidamente la habitación- Me ha parecido oír abrirse la puerta.

"¡Maldita puerta! ¡Haré astillas con ella!"pensó el joven Potter-

-Mi esposa me ha pedido que echase desengrasante para que puedas salir de la habitación con total libertad sin tener que despertarnos a todos. Pero creo que no voy a hacerlo-Musitó el señor Evans, con una mirada significativa-Prefiero tenerte controladito, por que si no ya sabes ¡Zas! Tú ya me entiendes.

Con un gesto el señor Evans había dejado muy claro lo que ocurriría sino se _controlaba,_ James sólo pudo asentir con empeño y tragar saliva de una forma muy ruidosa.

"Es mi imaginación ¿o se me ha quedado la garganta seca?"Se preguntó, ligeramente sofocado "Tal como están las cosas, mejor no pregunto si puedo ir a por un vaso de agua".

-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes-le advirtió el señor Evans con una sonrisa, según James, de un hombre no muy cuerdo.

"¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo!"pensó James sorprendido"¡Estoy ya traumatizado con eso!"

**Flash Back**

Si James pensaba que comprándole un regalo iba a ablandar el corazón de su suegro, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Al parecer la caja de bombones no había tenido el éxito esperado; en primer lugar, al señor Evans no le había echo gracia que la caja estuviera abierta y aunque James se había escusado diciendo que no se había dado cuenta y que demandaría al sitió donde supuestamente él los había comprado, ese pequeño error le había dejado como despistado. En segundo lugar y no menos importante, era que Frank Evans era diabético, pequeño falló que Lily se había olvidado de mencionar. Tras las presentaciones el señor Evans se había ofrecido muy amablemente a acompañar a James a su habitación mientras dejaba claro que no dormiría en la misma que su hija mientras estuvieran en su casa.

-Esta es tu habitación-Indicó Frank, mientras se detenían delante de una bonita puerta y la abría para dejar ver un pequeño pero acogedor dormitorio.

-Gracias-contestó el joven Potter mientras dejaba su equipaje sobre la cama.

No obstante, y siguiendo con cierto recelo cada uno de los movimientos del señor Evans, James comprobó como Frank miraba a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar también al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

"Genial, vamos bien"pensó James sarcástico "El primer consejo que me habían dado los chicos era que no me quedara a solas con el padre de Lily, y tan solo llevo unos escasos quince minutos y ya estoy fallando"

Si a los fatídicos pensamientos de James, le sumamos los extraños consejos de su amigos y el rostro expresivo del señor Evans, llegaríamos a la conclusión que ese no era su día.

-Escúchame bien chico, porque solo te lo diré una vez-Le advirtió el señor Evans, mientras se acercaba a James, amenazante-No quiero que salgas de tu habitación en toda la noche, nada de carreras por el pasillo o cambios de habitación. Y por si acaso tienes que ir al aseo, ya te he traído un barreño. Ahora ya no tienes excusa-Le sonrió, triunfante- Si por mera casualidad te encuentro en el pasillo, o pero aún, en la habitación de mi pequeña, no dudaré en utilizar las tenazas que tengo preparadas para la barbacoa de mañana.¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

James asintió efusivamente y el señor Evans amplió su sonrisa, haciendo erizar los pelos de la nuca del joven. Pero esa sonrisa malévola fue sustituida por una amable cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió por segunda vez mostrando a una radiante Lily.

-Estáis aquí-dijo, para luego abrazar al mayor de los hombres.

-¿A que mi padre es un encanto?-comentó Lily, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su progenitor.

-Desde luego-contestó James, sarcástico, aunque afortunadamente ninguno de sus acompañantes pareció percatarse de ello.

-Será mejor que bajemos a merendar-Opinó la chica, cogiendo a los dos hombres de su vida de la mano-Mamá nos espera en la salita para nuestra primera tarde en familia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando James salió de su ensismaminto, el señor Evans ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Lily salió de debajo de la cama y se acercó a su novio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi padre es único-Comentó enternecita, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Menos mal-murmuró James, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Es un cielo-añadió la pelirroja, pegando un pequeño saltito- Mira que venir para comprobar que estabás bien... Se nota que ya te tiene como uno más de la familia.

-Sobre todo eso-Se mofó, sarcástico. Estaba un poco alterado- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Me ha amenazado!

Con el ceño fruncido y mirando al castaño con el mayor escepticismo del que era capaz, la chica se llevó una mano a la cadera, molesta por el comentario.

-James, te estás volviendo un poco paranoico-Le hizo ver, soltando un bufido-¿Cómo que te ha amenazado? Está claro que lo has interpretado mal. Muy mal.

-Creeme, lo he interpretado perfectamente. No todos los días te advierten con que te puedes quedar sin tus partes bajas-contradijo James, uraño- Eso era una amenaza, y en toda regla.

-Estás paranoico-Confirmó la pelirroja, soltando un gruñido-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi padre, después de todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo para que os llevéis bien?

James la miró incrédulo; pero Lily, en vez de echarle algo en cara, cambió su expresión de molestia por una de duda.

-Aunque ahora que lo dices, puede ser que esté algo alterado. Mi madre me ha dicho que se ha dejado la medicación en casa y eso le produce un cambio de humor drástico-Recordó Lily, reflexiva-E incluso puede llegar a ser violento.

-¡¿Medicación?!-exclamó James, aterrado.

"¡Mis peores pesadillas, después de que Lily me abandone por Snape, se están cumpliendo!"pensó.

Pero las risas de Lily interrumpieron los pensamientos de James.

-¿De qué te ríes? Esto es muy serio-Le reprochó James, dramático, dirigiéndose hacua la puerta- Me voy a Londres, tengo que traer la medicación de tu padre por el bien de todos.

"Sobre todo por mi bien y el de mi entrepierna" pensó el joven.

-Lily deja ya de reírte-Le ordenó, girándose hacia ella cuando las carcajadas se hicieron más estruendosas.

-Es que… si vieras… la cara que…que has puesto-consiguió decir la chica entre carcajadas.

-¿Que cara quieres que ponga? Me estás diciendo que tu padre se medica y que sino lo hace puede ser violento. Y por si no lo has notado ¡yo soy su próximo objetivo!-Le recordó James, exaltado-Lily, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja le miró unos instantes para luego volver a reír; pero esta vez James no sólo ofendido sino también molesto y asustado, tapó la boca de la chica con una de sus manos para evitar que hiciera más ruido y volvieran a recibir visita.

-No hagas ruido-Le imploró, colocándo su dedo índice sobre los labios-Y si eres tan amable, cuando te calmes, me explicas que es lo que pasa. Estoy empezando a plantearme la posibilidad de que esto sea un psiquiátrico y no una casa de campo como me habías asegurado.

-Que ingenuo eres-Se limitó a decir Lily, palmeándole la mejilla suavemente.

-¡Oh! Gracias-Masculló, sarcástico- Y ahora, por si fuera poco, me insultas. Esto si que es un fin de semana completo. Primero mi novia me arrastra hasta lo que ella dice que es una casa de campo. Después meto la pata hasta el fondo con mis suegros. En tercer lugar, y no por eso menos importante, mi queridísimo suegro me amenaza con hacer uso de las tenazas que tiene para la barbacoa. Y seguimos con los insultos de mi novia ¿Qué me puede pasar más?

Lily se acercó a James, rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos y beso sus labios dulcemente para luego abandonar la habitación dejando a un joven sorprendido.

-Y ahora me ignora-murmuró abatido para luego tumbarse sobre la cama- Sirius tiene razón, las mujeres tendrían que venir con un librito de instrucciones.

Por unos escasos minutos, al recordar a Sirius olvidó todas sus preocupaciones. Esa misma tarde, había podido hablar con él a trabes del teléfono que los señores Evans tenían en el salón y, aunque este decía que no le afectaba en absoluto que Katrina rehiciera su vida, no le había hecho nada de gracia enterase de que ya le habían quitado su puesto en el corazón de la joven Turner.

**Flash Back **

Definitivamente la situación no marchaba bien. El señor Evans había comenzado con su interrogatorio y James no sabía que responder. Si respondía una cosa, malo, y si respondía otra, peor; ya que Frank Evans siempre encontraba su parte negativa incluso donde parecía no haberla. Necesitaba un respiro, y con la excusa de que tenía que salir a tomar el aire, cogió el teléfono del comedor y llamó a Sirius.

"Suerte que mi novia es de origen muggle" pensó.

_-Buenas tardes, si eres un amigo y quiere hablar con Sirius Black, pulse uno, si eres una admiradora pulse dos, si eres alguna de las chicas con las que he salido y quieres repetir, pulse tres, si eres alguna chica a la que yo haya dejado y le haya dicho que no quiero verle el pelo, no pulse ninguno, si eres Quejicus ¡¡Que haces llamando pelo grasiento!! Y si eres…_

-¡¡Sirius!!-Le interrumpió, mejor amigo tenía demasiado tiempo libre- ¡¡Para de decir chorradas!!

_-Ah James, eres tú-contestó el joven Black-¿Qué haces llamando? ¿No se suponía que deberías estar hablando divinamente con tus suegros?_

-Así debería ser-Gruñó James, evasivo- Pero creo que lo que dijo Katrina era cierto. Se podría decir que el señor Evans es algo protector. Creo que no voy a salir entero de aquí.

_-Por lo menos sales, que ya es algo-apuntó Sirius, divertido-Lástima que sólo podamos hacer uso de tu testamento si estás muerto_

-¡Sirius!-exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

_-¿Seguro que no ponía ninguna letra pequeña o algo que permita quedarme con tu capa y escoba si pierdes alguna extremidad del cuerpo?-Insistió el aludido, esperanzado._

-No, me aseguré antes de firmarlo-contestó James, satisfecho consigo mismo.

_-¡Eso me pasa por buscarme amigos casi tan inteligentes como yo!-bromeó, divertido._

-Está claro que la modestia es tu fuerte-comentó James sarcástico.

_-Si, es una de mis virtudes-continuó Sirius-Y dime, ¿Qué quieres?_

-Escaparme de aquí.

_-Una huía, me gusta –murmuró Sirius, ronroneando de placer-¿Alguna idea?_

-Más o menos.

_-Te escucho._

-Es muy simple-Le aseguró James, bajando su tono de voz- Tú vas a Hogwarts, coges un hipogrifo y vienes aquí y me rescatas. ¿A que es perfecto?

_- Si, pero tiene un pequeño fallo-contestó Sirius-Bueno, varios._

- ¿A si? ¿Cuáles?-preguntó James interesado.

_-El pequeño detalle de que yo tenga que robar un hipogrifo y el tener que enfrentarme a tu suegro-respondió Sirius, con aire evidente._

-No vas a robar un hipogrifo, vas ha requisar un hipogrifo-Matizó James, carraspeando ligeramente- O tomarlo prestado, como quieras.

_-¿Y por qué no coges tu coche como medio de huida?-propuso, aburrido- Sería menos complicado_

-Porque no me extrañaría que el señor Evans me hubiese dejado sin frenos-Respondió James con naturalidad.

_-Eso sería propio de Quejicus, ¿Pero tu suegro? –Cuetsionó, excéptico._

-Creeme, sería capaz-Le aseguró James, asinitiendo con la cabeza de forma instintiva- Entonces que, ¿Me ayudas?

_-Sabes que siempre te ayudo, pero he quedado-Se excusó Sirius, avergonzado- Ya sabes que si fuera estrictamente necesario cancelaría la cita por ti, pero no te estaría haciendoningún favor. Ya veras como si te quedas al final os haceis buenos amihos._

-Lo que ocurre es que tu quieres hacer uso de mi testamento-Concluyó James, uraño-Ya te lo recordaré, ya. Mal amigo.

_-Ese es un motivo-confesó, siguiéndole el juego -Pero no te lo tomes a pecho, no es nada personal._

-Uff, ahora me quedo mucho más tranquilo-contestó James para luego echarse a reír- Y dime, ¿Quién es la desgraciada, quiero decir, afortunada?

_-Muy gracioso Potter-dijo Sirius sarcástico-Pues que sepas que la afortunada es Nataly Grey._

-¿La Slytherin?¿Tu ex novia?-Inquirió James, sorprendido-¿La que tanto odia a Katrina y viceversa?

_-La misma-afirmó complacido._

-Pensaba que lo vuestro había acabado para siempre-confesó James- Después de lo que te hizo dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella.

_-He cambiado de idea-se limitó a contestar-_

-Espera, tú esto lo haces por Katrina-dedujo James, divertido- Quieres darle celos.

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Sirius con excesiva efusividad que daba a entender lo mucho que había acertado con su deducción-¡No!¡Claro que no!_

-Y que mejor que con su enemiga-Rió.

_-James, estar en esa casa te está afectando a la cabeza-comentó Sirius, comprensivo- _

-Confiésalo Sirius, aún te gusta Katrina.

_-¡Claro que no! Yo salgo con Nataly porque esta muy bien y tengo ganas de pasar una noche con ella-mintió, evasivo._

-De todos modos, tu plan no va ha funcionar-Le interrumpió, ignorando las excusas del chico.

_-¿Por? Quiero decir, ¿Qué plan?_

_-_Esta tarde, cuando fui a recoger a Lily, me abrió la puerta un chico que tendría más o menos nuestra edad -explicó James- Al principio pensé que me había equivocado de edificio, pero cuando salió Katrina, con una simple toalla, llegué a la desagradable conclusión de que no.

_-Espera un momento, ¿Me estas intentando decir que Katrina tiene novio?-preguntó Sirius comenzando a molestarse._

-Hombre, novio, novio, no lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que al parecer van a pasar la noche juntos y Katrina no es de esas-opinó James, encogiéndose de hombros- Tiene que haber algo queramos o no.

_-De todos modos, a mi me da igual-mintió Sirius-Puede salir con quien quiera._

-Ya claro-contestó James sarcástico.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio cada uno pensando en sus respectivos problemas, hasta que James habló.

-¿Y que hacemos?-preguntó-

_-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Nada, ya te he dicho que me da lo mismo-contestó Sirius algo alterado-Por mí como si tiene un arén entero escondido en su armario._

-No me refería a eso-Le aclaró James, negando con la cabeza- ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?

_-¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué?-preguntó Sirius desconcertado-_

-Nada, déjalo-contestó James, resignado- Si lo sé no te lo cuento. Siempre que entra Katrina en una conversación se te olvida lo demás.

_-Deja de decir chorradas Cornamenta-Gruñó Sirius, soltando un bufido-Katrina no... Ella no me gusta ¡Qué te quede claro!_

-Sí, sí-Respondió, dándole cova, pese a que no se había creído nada-Bueno, será mejor que te deje. No vaya a ser que el señor Evans me pille llamando sin permiso.

_-Propio de ti –comentó Sirius riendo- Suerte._

-Igualmente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Suerte. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba y de lo que carecía. La ayudad de Sirius había sido nula, aunque también era normal. Después de todo él también tenía sus propios problemas. Pero afortunadamente tenía un as guardado bajo la manga: Remus.

**Flash Back**

James colgó el teléfono y observó el salón detenidamente. Al parecer los señores Evans y Lily aún estaban en la cocina, así que podía volver a utilizar el teléfono sin ningún problema.

"Esta vez llamaré a Remus, seguro que él si que me ayuda"pensó.

_-Diga-se oyó una voz tal otro lado de la línea._

-Necesito tu ayuda Lunático-se limitó a decir James como saludo-¿Te he dicho lo bien que te sienta ese corte de pelo?

_-¡Oh no! Cuando empiezas así, malo, y lo que me digas luego peor –cortó Remus._

-Seguro que ahora ligas incluso más que Sirius ¿A que sí?-continuó el joven Potter.

_-James...-volvió ha interrumpir su amigo._

-Además, siempre he dicho que eres el más inteligente de los tres y que…-siguió.

_-James, ¿Qué quieres?-atajó Remus-_

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…-comenzó el joven Potter-

_-Déjame adivinar-dijo Remus, con falsa sorpresa- Quieres escaparte de casa de tus suegros_

-Hombre, así suena un poco mal; pero mirándolo desde mi punto de vista, si, eso es lo que quiero-confirmó James-¿Te importaría ir a Hogwarts tomar prestado un hipogrifo y venir a rescatarme?

_-¿Por qué no te apareces y terminas antes?-propuso Remus-_

-Ostras, no lo había pensado-confesó James, avergonzado-Yo es que bajo presión no funciono.

_-De todos modos James, yo creo que deberías quedarte-opinó Remus- Son tus suegros y quieras o no si lo tuyo con Lily va en serio, llegareis a ser familia y mejor llevarse bien que mal. _

-Está bien, está bien-suspiró James, resignado. ¡Por qué Remus siempre tenía razón?

_-Bueno, espero que no te importe pero tengo que colgar, es que he quedado y tengo un poco de prisa-Confesó,_ avergonzado.

-¡Muy bonito! Yo aquí sufriendo y vosotros de juerga –exclamó James fingiendo indignación- ¿Y os consideráis mis amigos?

_-Anda, anda, exagerado, que hablas como si te estuvieran matando-dijo Remus para luego reír- Seguro que no es para tanto._

-Ya me gustaría veros a vosotros en mi pellejo-comentó James, sarcástico –Bueno, adiós y suerte con tu cita.

_-Si, y tu suerte con tu suegro-dijo Remus antes de colgar- Y que no se te olvide, ¡El valor del merodeador!_

James también colgó el teléfono para luego sonreír. "Si, El valor del merodeador" pensó. Pero unos pasos interrumpieron los pensamientos de James. El señor Evans le observaba desde la puerta del comedor.

- Aún tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas, ¿Seguimos?-Le apremió el Señor Evans, empleando un tono de voz que a James le resultó de lo más amenazante.

"¡Que he hecho yo para merecer esto!" eso fue en lo último que pensó el joven Potter s antes de embarcarse en un interrogatorio que duraría todo el resto de la tarde.

**Fin Flash Back**

"Ni los aurores lo hubiesen echo mejor" pensó James.

Si es que cuando el señor Evans se proponía de sacarle la información a alguien lo hacía. Era tan persuasivo como su hija. Pero aunque el joven Potter se habían empeñado en vencer al cansancio, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y quedando dormido mientras su inconsciente repetía una y otra vez:

"No me freirán en la barbacoa de mañana"

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!!! Vaya!!! Millones de gracias por los reviews!!!! Jeje, es lo primero que quería decir, de verdad que me habéis hecho muy pero que muy feliz. Me alegro de que la historia os esté gustando. Como habréis comprobado no ha sido solo dos capítulos, lo cierto es que quería hacerlo de dos pero he comenzado ha escribir y escribir y en un solo capítulo era mucho, así que he decidido hacer uno o dos más, espero que no os moleste. Pretendo que este minific tenga bastante humor ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo? Yo no estoy muy convencida ¿Que creéis vosotros? Sea lo que sea espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo y dejando reviews que de verdad son como una dosis de felicidad jaja. En fin, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que sigáis leyendo este minific y sobre todo dejando vuestra opinión. Muchos besos. **

**Contestación a los magníficos reviews**

**Ayda merodeadora: **_Hola!!! Primero gracias por tomarte las molestias leyendo este minific y dejando reviews. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Muchos besos y de nuevo, gracias. _

**Lagata: **_Jajaja, gata eres lo más. ¡¡¡Gracias por todo!! Por tomarte las molestias en dejar reviews en los dos sitios y por mandarme esta dosis de inspiración, que sepas que gracias a ti he publicado el capítulo porque la inspiración la tenía por los suelos jaja. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y disfrutes leyendolo. Besos._

**Darwin: **_Hola!!! Espero haber resulto parte de tus dudas con este capítulo. Al parecer no es la imaginación de James aunque esta le juega malas pasadas jaja. Este minific esta dedicado James y Lily, pero aún así saldrá un poquito de Sirius y Katy, así que… En fin, como siempre te digo, muchísimas gracias por leer mis tres fics y por opinar en cada uno de los capítulos. Besos._

**Alenk: **_Hola!!! Tus palabras son realmente halagadoras jeje , me alegro de que te guste este minif. No Al final si que voy a hacer más de dos capítulos como querías jaja, pero solo uno. Me gustaría escribir más capítulos, sobre todo porque te agradezco que te hayas tomado las molestias de leer el fic y dejar reviews, pero como ya lo tengo más o menos organizado en mi cabeza pues no puedo hacer más. De todos modos, en un futuro me gustaría hacer un fic un poquito más largo en este estilo así que si te apetece leerlo para mi sería un honor. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y sigas leyendo el fic y dejando reviews. Besos._

**pinktomate****: **_Hola!!! Me alegro de que te este gustando el fic y esperó que tras haber leído este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Quería agradecerte las molestias que te has tomado por leer el fic y sobre todo por dejar revies de verdad que te lo agradezco. Muchos besos y gracias._

**bars-9**_**: **__Hola!!!! Primero quería agradarte que te hayas tomado las molestias de leer este minific y sobre todo que hayas dejado un review, me hizo muy feliz. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que este no sea menos jeje. Aunque este es el primer fic mío que lees espero que más delante te animes y leas alguno de los otros dos, yo te recomiendo "Jóvenes Rebeldes" pero eso ya es tu elección. Por cierto, me metí en tu perfil y vi que estabas escribiendo varias historias así que después de publicar me voy a meter y voy a leer alguna ¿Vale?, por que parecen muy ininteresantes. En fin, muchos besos y hasta la próxima, espero. _

**Sofía: **_Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer otro fic mío jeje, la verdad esk ya no se como agradecértelo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Lo cierto es que lo de los bombones yo tampoco lo veo pero quedaba muy bien para que James metiera la pata jeje. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo este minific que cada vez es más largo jeje, y sigas dejando tu opinión. Besos._

**Uñas Rotas: **_Hola wapisima!!! Millones de gracias por tu apoyo en los fics, es muy importante para mí. Me alegro de que este minific este siendo de tu agrado y espero que no te haya importado que vaya ha ser un poquito más largo. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior y hayas disfrutado con el. De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y muchos besos._

**Lily-cPotter: **_Hola!!! Muchas gracias por haberte tomado las molestias de leer este minific y sobre todo por dejar reviews que me animan un montón, creeme. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado con él. Muchas gracias por todo y sigue prontito con tu fic jeje. Chao._

**Clara:**_ Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por el review. Me alegro que este minific te esté gustando y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo aún sigas pensando igual. Besos._

**Vinessa: **_Hola!!! Primero quiero decirte que no me tienes que agradecer que lea tu fic porque me gusta mucho y con razón. Y como segundo punto del día, muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias y leer este minific, la verdad esk te lo agradezco de corazón. Muchos besos y gracias por el review._

**Herlet: **_Hola!!! Quería agradecerte tu review ya que me hizo mucha ilusión leerlo creeme si casi me pongo a dar saltos de alegría jeje (lo se, estoy un poco majara, peor solo un poco eh?). Muchísimas gracias por tomarte las molestias y leer mis historias me alegro de que sean de tu agrado y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo sigas pensando así jeje. De nuevo mil gracias y muchos besos._

**Hermy: **_Hola!!! En primer lugar muchísimas gracias por leer este minific (que al final no va a ser tan mini jeje) y sobre todo por dejar un review de verdad me hizo mucha ilusión y de corazón de lo agradezco. Espero que este capítulo te guste y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Besos y gracias. _


	3. Barbacoa Familiar

**III. Barbacoa Familiar.**

_Era un día perfecto. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba radiante. Definitivamente era el día idóneo para hacer una barbacoa familiar. James bajo las escaleras que daban a un bonito jardín, guiado por el maravilloso olor que desprendían las chuletas preparadas por el señor Evans. Atravesó la puerta confiado y buscó a Lily con la mirada. La pelirroja ponía la mesa mientras reía junto a una joven que supuso que debía de ser su hermana, ya que la señora Evans le había dicho el día anterior que su hija mayor y su futuro esposo vendrían a comer. James estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su novia se acercaba a él con una amplia sonrisa. _

_-Lily, que…-comenzó James, pero se detuvo al ser ignorado por la joven-¿Lily?_

_La pelirroja no se inmutó y se acercó a su padre con el que comenzó a hablar muy amigablemente._

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí? "Se preguntó James para luego ser de nuevo ignorado por un chico alto, guapo, aproximadamente de unos veintidós años y por sus ropas tenía que tener bastante dinero. "¿Y este de que va?"Pensó "Bueno, da igual"_

_James se acercó a Lily y al señor Evans muy extrañado pero estos no se percataron de su presencia y siguieron hablando tranquilamente._

_-Esto tiene muy buena pinta-dijo Lily oliendo las chuletas- Y que bien huelen._

_-Si, pero espera ha probar mi plato especial-comentó Frank Evans-_

_-¿Tu plato especial?-preguntó su hija con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?_

_-Nada, nada, tan solo llama a tu madre y sentarnos todos a la mesa que en seguida voy-pidió el señor Evans-_

_Lily entro a la casa y salió poco después acompañada por la señora Evans. Frank sonrió y, tras poner la carne en las bandejas, las dejo sobre la mesa._

_-Aún no empecéis a comer-pidió el señor Evans- En seguida vengo._

_Tan solo pasaron unos escasos segundos, que ha James y al resto de la familia Evans les pareció una eternidad, cuando el señor Evans volvió con otra bandeja que mostró a su familia emocionado. James se acercó al señor Evans temeroso pero con mucha curiosidad. _

_-Y mi plato especial es…¡James Express ¡-exclamó el señor Evans para luego reí malévolamente para el gusto del joven Potterr-_

_Pero justo cuando James iba a poder ver el contenido de la bandeja se despertó._

¡James Express!¡James Express!-exclamó asustado-

Estaba sudoroso y su respiración era agitada. Cerró de nuevo los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Pero al abrirlos encontró algo que no mejoró su estado de animo. Unas tenazas se abrían y cerraban amenazantes, y la sonrisa de Frank Evans no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

Supongo que sabrás hacer una barbacoa-dijo el señor Evans amenazante en forma de saludo-

¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-exclamó James a la vez que intentaba que la sangre le llegase a la cabeza-

Vamos levanta muchacho, que hay mucho que hacer –dijo el señor Evans-

Por favor, no… vuelva… a hacer… eso.-dijo James de manera entrecortada mientras ponía una mano en su corazón-

**SsSsSs**

Tras ducharse y arreglarse, bajó a la cocina donde ya le esperaban los señores Evans y Lily para desayunar. La joven pelirroja, nada más ver entrar a su novio, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios que pilló al joven Potter desprevenido. Pero nada más recuperarse de la sorpresa, miró al señor Evans y a las tenazas que había dejado sobre la mesa esperando que no quisiera hacer uso de ellas.

Que tiernos-comentó la señora Evans con una sonrisa-¿Verdad Frank?

Encantadores-contestó el aludido sarcástico-

Por cierto, ¿Podrías quitar las tenazas de encima de la mesa? –Preguntó su esposa- Desde ayer no te separas de ellas.

Es que prefiero tenerlas a mano-respondió el señor Evans mirando a James significativamente-Nunca sabes cuando vas ha tener que utilizarlas.

¡Ah! se me olvidaba, Petunia y Vernon no vendrán hasta más tarde así que no tendrás ayuda para hacer la barbacoa-le informó su esposa sentándose a la mesa-

Lo sé, pero estoy prevenido-comentó Frank- James me ayudará.

James no sabe hacer una barbacoa-intervino Lily-

¿no?-preguntó el señor Evans dirigiéndose a James con una mirada de triunfo- Es algo que cualquier hombre debe saber, es elemental.

Claro que sé-mintió James recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Lily-

"De acuerdo, lo confieso es mentira, pero no puedo permitirme el privilegio de quedar peor delante de mi suegro, si es que aúnes posible, además, no tiene que ser tan difícil"

Soy un experto.-añadió James-

"Y el premio de la cadena "Mentiros compulsivos" es… para ¡¡James Potter! Por la peor mentira que se ha oído en la historia" otorgaba el subconsciente del joven.

Entonces creo que lo mejor es que prepares tú la barbacoa –dijo el señor Evans con una sonrisa diabólica ya que dudaba de las capacidades culinarias del joven-Que mejor que una barbacoa preparada por mi yerno ¿Verdad?

"¿Y ahora que listillo?¿Que piensas hacer?"le preguntaba su subconsciente con cierto tono burlón que le recordaba mucho al de Sirius"La has fastidiado, no vas ha salir de esta"

¡Oh, cállate!-exclamó James para luego recibir dos miradas de sorpresa y una fulminante por parte de sus suegro- ¡Oh no señor Evans, no era a usted! ¡Se lo prometo! Es que…

"¡Maldito subconsciente!"pensó James indignado "En menudos líos me mete"

**SsSsSs**

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que sabía hacer perfectamente una barbacoa si hasta ese mismo fin de semana no tenía ni idea en que consistía una? Pero ahora que por fin el señor Evans confiaba en él, no podía decepcionarle. Ahora James se encontraba solo y abandonado a su suerte, con la misión de que la carne, que más tarde comerían, no se le quemase; como muy claro se lo había echo saber el señor Evans antes de marcharse. El joven Potter estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató del nuevo color que estaba tomando la carne hasta que un olorcillo bastante desagradable comenzaba a dominar el ambiente.

¿Pero qué… ¡Mierda!¡La carne!-exclamó levantándose del suelo donde unos minutos antes había estado sentado y mirar la carne horrorizado- ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Siete años en Hogwarts y ni siquiera han sido capaces de enseñarnos hacer una barbacoa!

Entre el horror por la carne chamuscada y el pánico, no sin motivo, por las repercusiones del señor Evans, sacó su barita y apago el fuego que aún intentaba devorar la carne que quedaba con sus llamas. Miró con aprensión la carne que deberían comerse y suspiro resignado.

Ahora si que el señor Evans me mata-dijo para luego volver a sentarse en el suelo- Para una vez que confiaba en mi… Si al final las chicas van ha tener razón.

**Flash Back **

Sus rostros estaban sudorosos y su respiración agitada, pero por fin habían terminado, la última caja ya estaba en la casa, la casa de dos jóvenes que acababan de terminar Hogwarts y que daban un nuevo paso, se habría ante ellos el duro camino de la independencia.

Es perfecta-es lo único que pudo decir Sirius antes de tumbarse en el suelo-

Sería perfecta si tuviera ascensor-corrigió Katrina- Estoy destrozada.

Anda, levantad parejita, que esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo James con una sonrisa burlona recibiendo dos miradas asesinas por parte de sus amigos- ¡Ups! Se me había olvidado que ya no estabais saliendo, que despiste.

Umm… miradas asesinas, sonrisa burlona ¿Qué has hecho esta vez James?-preguntó Lily nada más entrar al piso-

¡¿Yo! ¡Nada! Que mal pensada que eres Lily- contestó James inocentemente-A veces pienso que no me conoces.

Precisamente porque te conoce dice eso, Prongs- intervino Remus que había entrado después de Lily- Por fin hemos terminado, una caja más y prometo que cojo turno para tirarme desde la torre de adivinación.

Y yo te acompañaría- apoyó Katrina-

Así que ahora te gusta Remus-dijo Sirius intentando no parecer molesto a la vez que se levantaba del suelo como unos segundos antes había echo la joven Turner-Pobre Moony.

Pero que dices Sirius-contestó Remus entre risas-

No le hagas caso Remus, se ve que ha cogido una insolación y eso le ha afectado al cerebro-dijo Katrina mirando significativamente a Sirius-

O puede ser que este celoso-opinó James con una sonrisa traviesa, le encantaba meter cizaña-

¡¿Celoso! ¡¿Por una renacuaja flacucha! –exclamó Sirius indignado- ¡Jamás!

Cosas más raras se han visto-intervino Lily que durante la conversación había estado arreglando la casa- Un claro ejemplo es que James y yo estemos juntos. Si años atrás me hubieran dicho que acabaría saliendo con el idota de Potter, le hubiese pedido cita para que lo revisaran en San Mungo.

Yo creo que más bien tendrían que hospitalizarlo-opinó Katrina- Porque le hubieses lanzado el libro más gordo de la biblioteca a la cabeza.

Tienes razón, no lo había pensado –admitió Lily-

¡Eh! Que estoy aquí –recordó James fingiendo estar molesto para luego sonreír pícaramente- Pero al final no has podido resistirte ha mis encantos.

Idiota-murmuró la pelirroja-

Por cierto, siempre he sentido curiosidad, ¿Qué tal te fue con el calamar gigante? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-

No acabamos de conectar-contestó Lily simulando estar apenad-

Lastima, yo ha esa relación le veía futuro-continuó el joven Black haciendo un gracioso gesto con las manos-

Si, ha sido el amor de mi vida- bromeó la pelirroja mientras intentaba no reírse-

Claro, ahora entiendo por qué escogiste ha James, ¡por su gran parecido!-apuntó Remus haciendo que todos riesen menos el aludido-

Eso, eso, vosotros criticarme, con toda confianza, por favor no os cortéis-dijo James-

Anda James, no te enfades, sabes que es una broma-dijo Lily acercándose a su novio para luego besarle-

Si, no te preocupes, que tú al calamar no le llegas ni a la punta de los tentáculos-dijo Sirius en forma de venganza para luego volver a reír-

Sirius, o te callas, o te tiro por la ventana –le advirtió James- Y estamos en un octavo piso.

Vale, vale-accedió el aludido resignado-Y ahora, ¿Vamos a celebrarlo?

¿El que James vaya a tirarte por la ventana o su parecido con el calamar gigante?-preguntó Remus divertido- Ambos son acontecimientos que deberíamos celebrar.

¡Que yo no me parezco al calamar!-exclamó el joven Potter ofendido-

¿Entonces?-preguntó Remus inocentemente-

Si ya decía yo que no podías juntarte tanto tiempo con Katy, se te esta pegando su idiotez-contestó Sirius resignado- Pues que tenemos nuestra propia casa, que somos independientes, que somos guapos, listos… ya me entiendes ¡Auh! ¡Bestia!

Exacto, eso es lo que eres un bestia –dijo Katrina para volver a pegarle otra colleja a su ex novio-

Bueno, antes de que corra por aquí sangre-comenzó Lily- Katrina y yo os hemos comprado algo que os va ha ser muy útil.

¿Una escoba nueva?-preguntó James-

No-contestó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza-

¿Un nuevo perfume para mis citas?-volvió ha intentar Sirius-

No-negó de nuevo Lily-

¿Chocolate?-probó Remus-

¡No!-exclamó Lily desesperada- ¡Hombres teníais que ser!

Los tres chicos la miraron con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y esta solo pudo suspirar resignada para luego entregarle a su novio un libro bastante grueso y pesado.

"_Manual para el mago independiente: como no morir de hambre siendo un cocinero inexperto" _–leyó James para luego mirar a su novia y a su mejor amiga desconcertado- ¿Un libro de cocina?

¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien! –exclamó Katrina fingiendo emoción- Ya era hora.

¿Y para qué queremos un libro de cocina?-preguntó Sirius-Yo no pienso cocinar.¿O acaso pretendes que los que trabajan en "Comida Rápida" se queden sin trabajo?

Lo que pasa es que eres un vago-contestó Katrina cruzándose de hombros-Además, para que lo sepáis saber cocinar os puede sacar de muchos aprietos.

No le hagáis caso a Sirius- dijo James dejando el libro sobre una de las cajas- Muchas gracias por el regalo.

Me alegro que te guste-dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Seguro que os será muy útil.

Seguro-contestó el joven Potter no muy convencido-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos a celebrarlo?

¿Sin arreglarnos?-dijo Sirius horrorizado-

¡Sirius!-exclamaron todos-

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo el aludido resignado-

James cogió a Lily de la mano y ambos abandonaron el piso mientras sus tres amigos decían algo así como "Tortolitos".

Bueno, ¿Remus vamos?-preguntó Katrina agarrando el brazo del joven Lupin-

Vamos-contestó este-

¡Lo ves Moony! ¡Le gustas!¡Lo sabía! ¡Huye ahora que puedes!-gritaba Sirius mientras seguía a sus dos amigos por la escalera-

**SsSsSsS**

"¡¿Por qué no les he echo caso! Pensó. En cuanto la casa estuvo amueblada, guardo el libro en una de las estanterías y no lo había vuelto ha sacar desde entonces. "Hay estará, almacenado polvo". Ahora moriría o peor aún, ¡lo castrarían! Necesitaba encontrar una solución rápido.

"Coge el libro"propuso su subconsciente que en esta ocasión tenía la voz de Remus.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil!-exclamó James indignado-El libro está en Londres ¡y yo aquí!

"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma"

Pues si tengo que esperar que el libro venga solito al señor Evans le da tiempo a castrarme, coserme, matarme, revivirme, volver a castrarme, volver a coserme y volver a matarme-contestó-

" Uff, me desesperas, ¿Acaso no eres un mago?"

Si, ¿Y qué?-preguntó James pensativo, pero en unos segundos una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en su rostro- ¡Aja! Tienes razón iré a Mahoma, quiero decir, a Londres.

"Ya me has entendido"contestó su subconsciente aliviado.

Solo tengo que aparecerme y ya está-dijo James entusiasmado- Si es que no me doy besos porque no puedo, ¡Que listo que soy!

"Eso, llévate tu solo el merito"respondió su subconsciente sarcástico.

Bueno, tu también has hecho algo-reconoció James- Aunque poca cosa.

"Este James nunca cambiará"

**SsSsSsS**

Tras despedirse de su subconsciente, que estaba algo indignado por el trato recibido, se apareció en su casa agradeciendo haberse sacado el carné a principios de ese verano. Buscó a Sirius por toda la casa. Al parecer el joven Black no había pasado la noche allí así que James supuso que se había quedado a "dormir" en casa de Nataly Grey, la chica con la que había quedado el día anterior.

Buscó el libro durante más de un cuarto de hora. Estaba desesperado. Su única opción de sobrevivir a la furia y tenazas del señor Evans, había desaparecido. "Tal vez si compro chuletas preparadas del supermercado… ", pero sin duda Frank Evans lo sabría.

Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró resignado mientras se imaginaba su foto en primera plana en "El Profeta".

"**_James Potter: Castrado por su suegro por quemar la barbacoa"_**

_Así que…_

_**Si quieres llevarte bien con tu suegro**_

_**¡¡¡que no se te quemen las chuletas!**_

Si, eso es lo que pasaría. Pero cuando pensaba que no tenía ninguna otra opción, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Iría al piso de Lily y cogería alguno de sus libros de cocina, el plan ¡¡¡Era perfecto!

"Lo corroboro, ¡Que listo que soy!"Pensó a la vez que una sonrisita tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

**SsSsSsS**

Pese a que James sabía que "eso" era allanamiento de morada, se internó en la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por si Katrina estaba en casa, que no se diera cuenta. Después de todo, si la joven Turner llegaba a descubrirlo tendría que ponerle alguna excusa, ella no se lo creería, se lo diría a Lily, esta a su madre y su madrea a…

Pero unas voces interrumpieron sus desagradables deducciones. La misma Katrina Turner en la que el estaba pensando, interrumpió en el salón completamente mojada y con una pequeña toalla que dejaba poco para la imaginación, acompañada por un joven que no dejaba de darle besos en el cuello y que James reconoció como…

¡Sirius!-exclamó James sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

No Prongs, ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-corrigió Sirius entre molesto por la interrupción y sorprendido por el encuentro-

¿No me digas que has huido?-intervino Katrina con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

¡Pues claro que no!-exclamó el joven Potter ofendido por la poca confianza que tenían en él y avergonzado ya que horas antes se había planteado dicha posibilidad-¿Por quien me tomas?

Esta vez fue Sirius quien miró al joven Potter con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa de complicidad tras recordar cierta llamada telefónica.

¿Entonces que haces aquí?-preguntó Katrina-

Eh…-comenzó el joven Potter dudoso-

"Piensa, piensa" se repetía una y otra vez. "Necesito una buena excusa"

Resulta que a Lily se le ha olvidado su vestido blanco, ya sabes, ese al que le tiene tanto cariño-comenzó intentando parecer lo más convencido posible- Y bueno, como hoy venía su hermana y su cuñado, pues le hacía muchísima ilusión llevarlo y me ha pedido que viniera a por él.

Entonces espera un momento, que en seguida te lo traigo y así de paso me visto-dijo Katrina antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Lily-

¡¿Vestirte!¡Pero Katy!-protestó Sirius fulminando a James con la mirada- Por que eres mi mejor amigo que sino...

Cállate y ayúdame a buscar- dijo James antes de dirigirse a una de las estanterías más próximas a la cocina- Necesito un libro de cocina.

¿Un libro de cocina?-preguntó Sirius extrañado-¿A quien intentas torturar con tus habilidades culinarias?

Muy gracioso, Sirius-respondió James sarcástico-Tengo un problema.

¡James, no lo encuentro!-informó la joven Turner desde la habitación de Lily-¿Seguro que no se lo ha llevado?

Eh… si, seguro-contestó el aludido- ¡Sigue buscando!

¿Que pasa?-preguntó Sirius interesado-

James contó todo lo ocurrido mientras buscaba desesperado en las estanterías sin resultado.

Anda que eres listo-dijo Sirius entre risas-

Menos gracias y más ayuda-contestó el joven Potter- ¿Has encontrado alguno?

Si, creo que te servirá este-contestó una voz femenina a su lado- _"Deja pasmados a tus invitados: Típicos fallos culinarios y como arreglarlos"_

Gracias Katy-dijo James para luego suspirar aliviado-

Pero su alivio no duró mucho. Miró el libro durante unos instantes y después giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía dicha voz.

¡Katrina!-exclamó- Te prometo que todo esto tiene una explicación.

Más te vale que sea una muy buena-dijo la joven Turner cruzándose de brazos-

Pues espera a oírla-dijo Sirius entre risas para recibir una colleja por parte de Katrina-¡Ahu! Bestia.

En un principio pensó en poner otra excusa, pero tras comprobar que su amiga no estaba de muy buen humor y que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, decidió contarle lo ocurrido.

Es que eres idiota ¡¿A quien se le ocurre decir que sabe hacer una barbacoa si ni si quiera puedes conseguir que las chuletas no se quemen!-preguntó Katrina indignada-¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta aún que el señor Evans esta haciendo todo esto para probarte? Buscará el mínimo fallo para echártelo encara.

¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Sirius haciendo que Katrina suspirase resignada-

Te lo diré claramente, si lo haces mal malo, pero si lo haces bien peor-contestó la morena-Deja de meterte en la boca del lobo solito. Si tienes que meterte, por lo menos que sea porque te han dado un empujón no por que has decidido suicidarte tú solo.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a la morena sorprendidos y esta sonrió.

Eres increíble- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa tonta-

Gracias, viniendo de ti es todo un halago-dijo Katrina acercándose peligrosamente a Sirius-

Lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras este ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y posteriormente miraron a James como diciendo…

Lo he captado, sobro-dijo James cogiendo el libro de cocina- Me marcho, pero cuidadito, que luego Sirius vulva a casa muy revolucionado. Por cierto, ya hablaremos después creo que me he perdido un par de cosas.

En cuanto James desapareció, comenzaron a besarse y mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la joven, Sirius murmuró algo como "Sabía que era una perdida de tiempo que te pusieras la ropa".

**SsSsSsS**

En cuanto James apareció en la finca, se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió el libro buscando desesperado alguna receta que le ayudase.

…Bizcochos desinflados, tartas que parecen piedras,…- murmuraba conforme pasaba hojas-

Tras más de diez minutos, encontró la receta. Con un simple movimiento de varita las chuletas que segundos antes eran ceniza, cobraron su estado normal ya perfectamente comestibles.

"Al señor Evans le van ha encantar"pensó emocionado "Ni si quiera él podrá sacar algún fallo"

Que bien huele-dijo Lily con una amplia sonrisa-Estoy deseando comer.

¡Lily!-exclamó James sorprendido- Por favor, no me pegues esos sustos que no estoy para estas cosas.

Anda blandengue, vamos a recibir a mi hermana –dijo Lily cogiendo la mano de James y arrastrándolo, literalmente, hasta la entrada de la casa-Que mi padre ha insistido con que la esperemos en la entrada.

Estuvieron esperando durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente un coche grande y lujoso se detuvo delante de la casa.

¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!¡Por favor dime que no es cierto!-repetía Lily una y otra vez-

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó James preocupado-

Es él, ¡Es él!-contestó Lily moviendo las manos con efusividad-

¿él? ¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar James, peor más le valía no haberlo echo por que la respuesta no fue del todo de su agrado, más bien lo contrario-

Jack, Jack Lost, el chico con el que mi padre ha estado empeñado toda la vida que debía casarme-respondió la pelirroja- Según él, el yerno perfecto.

Genial, ahora ya no solo tenía que aguantar al suegro y a los cuñados, sino que encima al hombre que pretendía quitarle a su chica y que al padre de esta le parecía el yerno perfecto. Sencillamente las cosas no podían irle peor ¿o si?

"No sé como voy a salir de esta"reconoció. "Pero entero seguro que no"

**Continuara…**

**Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Pues yo muy bien porque ya tengo vacaciones yujuuuuuu! Antes que nada quería agradeceros vuestro a poyo con el fic, realmente estoy muy contenta y no se como agradecéroslo, en serio que sois los mejores ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias! Gracias a vuestro apoyo con vuestros reveiw el fic sigue adelante. Por cierto ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? A mi no me convence del todo, en especial el final, pero como lo he estado escribiendo en medio de la racha de exámenes pues tampoco podía pedir otra cosa. Pero os prometo que el próximo, que será el último capítulo, intentaré que sea mejor. De todos modos espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y sigáis dejando review con vuestra sincera opinión. Insisto, muchísimas gracias! Y hasta el próximo (espero). Chao**

**Ayda merodeadora: **_Hola! Que bien que el fic te este pareciendo divertido! Realmente es lo que estoy intentando pero a veces (la mayoría de las veces) pongo en duda que lo esté consiguiendo. Por eso, cuando vi tu review y decías que te había parecido muy divertido el capítulo me puse muy contenta. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y si es posible más jeje. En fin, gracias por tu apoyo y hasta el próximo capítulo¡¡ el último!Chao_

**Malia-evans: **_Hola! Antes que nada, no tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo tendría que agradecerte que leyeses mi fic y sobre todo por escribir un fic tan bueno como el tuyo, realmente me encanta y ahora aprovecho para decirte ¡¡que actualices! ¿vale? Jeje. Gracias, por tu apoyo con este minific, ya no tan mini jeje, y sobre todo por tus reviews que realmente me hacen súper feliz. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos_

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**_Hola wapísima! Millones de gracias por tu review! No te puedes hacer una idea de lo feliz que me hizo verlo y sobre todo saber que esta siendo de tu agrado. Creeme, yo tampoco entiendo ese pánico que tiene a conocer a los suegros (aunque quizás James tiene un poquito de razón, pero poca ¿eh? Jeje). En fin, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes con este capítulo. Chao _

**Herlet: **_Hola! Vaya! Muchas gracias por tu review! Casi me pongo roja al leerlo jeje, realmente me alegró la semana. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mis fics y sobre todo me alegro que te guste el personaje de Katrina, la verdad es que de todos los que e inventado yo, es uno de mis favoritos, así que de verdad que me alegro que te guste. Respecto a mi gusto en la música pues…no se, de todo un poco, sobre todo me gusta la música pop y a cerca de The Rasmus,Placebo lo icerto es que n conozco ese grupo jeje, entre los estudios estoy un poco desconectada. Bueno, en cuando me conecte al msn te agrego y a ver si algún día coincidimos y hablamos. Seguro que nos vamos ha llevar muy bien. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas manteniendo el mismo concepto del fic y de Katrina jeje. Besos y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Chao._

**Lagata: **_Antes que nada ¡¡¡Felicidades! Que fue tu cumple y no te pude felicitar el mismo día snif snif, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Muchas felicidades y si de casualidad has pedido un deseo espero que se te cumpla. Por cierto, ¿Te llegó mi regalo? Te envié a los merodeadores dos días antes de tu cumple, para que estuvieran allí tu día. "Espero que no se haya perdido el envío" pensamientos de Yare. En fin, gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo incondicional y sobre todo gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Besos._

**Critia: **_Hola wapisima! Jeje me has pillado. Lo cierto es que pensé lo de Katrina y Sirius después de publicar el fic, si después los dejaba juntos en "Jóvenes Rebeldes" pues aquí se desvelaría la sorpresa. Metí la pata, pero ya era muy tarde para reparadlo así que… de todas formas me alegro de que te guste esa pareja, de verdad que me hace muy feliz. Por cierto, gracias por leer "En la adolescencia llega la locura" tu opinión es muy importante para mi. Lo cierto es que no se cuando publicare un nuevo capítulo de "Jóvenes Rebeldes" por que estoy sufriendo una laguna de falta de inspiración tremenda y no me sale nada derecho, ni si quiera este capítulo que por cierto espero que haya sido de tu agrado aunque lo dudo porque no me ha quedado muy bien que digamos. En fin, me despido que te tengo que estar aburriendo. Muchos besos y de nuevo gracias._

**Vinnesa: **_Vale, lo confieso, quizás el fic ya no es tan mini como pretendía pero que le vamos a hacer jeje. Me alegro que te este gustando el fic y espero que este capítulo no sea menos aunque he de confesarte que no me gusta mucho como ha quedado. De todos modos espero que a ti si te guste y dejes un review con tu opinión. Antes de despedirme tengo que pedirte algo ¡¡actualiza pronto tu fic que me tienes en ascuas!Besos y gracia spor todo._

**JuDy: **_Hola!Que alegría me dio recibir tu review! Me alegro que te este gustando el fic y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo no cambies de opinión. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer mi fic. _

**tatiblack: **_Hola! Antes que nada ¡¡gracia por tomarte las molestias en leer mi fic. Me alegro de que te este gustando y espero que este capítulo no haya sido menos. En fin, gracias por todo y perdón por la tardanza. Besos._

**Sango-Lily**_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! En realidad me hizo mucha gracia y me resulto muy divertido leerlo. Pues por ahora no lo han freído en la barbacoa, peor todavía queda mucho día por delante muahahhaa. Sobre Lily, uff, pobrecita, es que ve a su padre con buenos ojos, muy buenos jeje. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que después de leerlo no hayas cambiado tu opinión respecto al fic. Gracia por tu apoyo. Muchos besos._

**Crookshanks 90: **_Hola! Muchas gracia por tomarte las molestias y dejarme un review! De verdad que te lo agradezco. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que después de leerlo no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al fic. Muchos besos y gracias._

**Sofía: **_Hola! Tu review me alegró el día jeje, me alegro que te gusten mis ficsn y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo no hayas cambiado de idea. Respecto a "Jóvenes Rebeldes2 estoy sufriendo una seria crisis de inspiración y por ahora no he podido seguirlo, peor lo haré! Jeje. En fin, muchas gracia por tu apoyo incondicional y en general gracia por apuntarme en cada uno de los capítulos. Chao._

**Lily-cPotter**_Hola! Pues ya he actualizado, por fin! Jeje, Tan solo quería decirte que muchas gracia por tu apoyo con todos mis fics y que espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior. El próximo capítulo es el último a ver como queda jeje, en fin, de nuevo gracias y actualiza pronto!_

**Hermy: **_Hola wapa! Madre mía, cuando leí tu review me puse muy roja con tantos halagos jeje, muchas gracias me alegro que te este gustando el fic y espero que no hayas cambiado de parecer tras leer este capítulo jeje. No te preocupes, cuando actualice ya te aviso (espero que hayas recibido ya mi e-mail). En fin, muchas gracia por tu apoyo, que de verdad es muy importante para mí._

**Tristenia: **_Hola! Muchísimas gracia por tomarte la molestias y leer la historia, peor sobre todo por dejar review de verdda que te lo agradezco. Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Besos y gracias._

**Clara: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reveiws, me puse muy contenta cuando leí que pensabas leer hasta el final, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero que después de haber leído este capítulo, que en mi opinión no es muy bueno, te siga gustando el fic tanto o más que antes. Muchos besos e insisto, gracias por todo._

**Martita-felton: **_Hola!Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias y leer el fic. Me alegro que te guste y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Lo cierto es que no he visto la película de los padres de la novia pero me ha entrado curiosidad, ahora que tengo vacaciones la alquilaré un día y la veré. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Sabela Malfoy: **_Hola! Antes que nada, no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo cierto es k me alegro de haber leído tu fic por que en mi opinión era una idea muy original y a parte que durante la lectura me lo pasé bomba. Como segundo quiero agradecerte que te hayas tomado las molestias en leer mi fic, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión saber lo que opinas y como tercero, muchísimas gracias por molestarte e intentar leer las otras dos, espero que disfrutes con ellas. Respecto a lo de esas dos películas, las he oído anunciar me han dicho que están muy bien peor no las he visto, la idea la saqué por un comentario que hizo mi padre un día que estábamos comiendo dijo algo así como que cuando yo trajera a mi novio a casa se lo iba a hacer pasar muy mal jeje. En fin, me despido que ya te estaré aburriendo. Espero que este capítulo no halla hecho que cambies tu opinión respecto al fic. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Padfoot girl13**_Hola! Que bien que te este gustando el fic! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores jeje. Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic y sobre todo gracias por tu review! Besos_

**Srita-Lunatica: **_Hola! Que alegría me dio al ver tus reveiw no me lo esperaba ¡¡muchas gracias! Me alegro que te este gustando como está quedando el fic y espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto o más que los anteriores jeje. Respecto a lo de Remus, es cierto que no sale mucho pero es que este fic no va dirigido a él (por decirlo de alguna forma) va más bien a James, de todos modos siempre intento sacarlo porque es un personaje que me encanta. Respecto a el final, en el próximo capítulo podrás comprobarlo, ¡¡es el último! Snif snif, jeje, espero que sigas pronto con tus historias que sabes que me encantan. Besos y gracias por tu apoyo._

**Gitana-Mara: **_Hola wapisima! Has conseguido que me sonroje jeje, tu review me ha alegrado el mes entero jeje, no sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando lo leí. Que bien que te este gustando el fic. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo, conforme iba describiendo a James y Sirius recién levantados, se me caía la baba jeje, por suerte estaba prevenida y tenía un cubo y una bayeta al lado jeje. Pero mira que suerte que tienen Katrina y Lily ¿verdad?. Pobre James, es cierto que es un exagerado y que su subconsciente le está jugando malas pasadas, vale, muy malas, pero el señor Evans no se queda corto (ya sabemos de donde sacó Lily esa mente tan malévola muhahaha). Ya veremos como sobrevive James un fin de semana con ellos jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic, de verdad muchas gracias. Besos._

**Marian Salazar: **_Hola de nuevo! Que bien que te haya gustado también este fic la verdad es que no estaba segura si te gustaría pero ahora estoy más tranquila, espero que después de haber leído este nuevo capítulo no haya cambiado tu concepto sobre el fic. Por cierto, yo estoy contigo, nosotros (los estudiantes) no suspendemos, nos suspenden que quede claro jeje, lo cierto es que yo tampoco soy muy buena en Ingles pero ahí vamos. A decir verdad yo saqué la idea de este fic por un comentario que hizo mi padre, algo así que cuando yo trajera a mi novio a casa que se lo iba a hacer pasar muy mal jeje, pobreto. Pero lo cierto es que los padres suele ser sobre protectores con sus hijas ¡no?. Y si no espera a leer el próximo capítulo, que por cierto, será el último ¡¡noooooooo! Cada vez que lo pienso más pena me da James jeje. Pues el nombre el "novio" (ya verás en el próximo capítulo porque pongo eso entre comillas) es Alex siempre me ha gustado este nombre. En fin, de verdad que gracia por haberte molestado en leer el fic, muchísimas gracias no se como pagártelo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aunque a mi no me convence del todo. Por cierto, en cuanto pueda publicaré otro capítulo de "Jóvenes Rebeldes" pero es que estoy sufriendo una crisis de inspiración tremenda creeme peor en el próximo ¡¡¡ya sales! Jeje, y antes que se me olvide, quise mandarte un e-mail para agradecerte la contestación que me enviastes, peor no se que le pasa a mi msn que no me deja manda e-mails así que te lo agradezco ahora ¡¡¡millones de gracias! De verdad que vales oro eh? Jeje. Muchos besos wapa. _

**norixblack**_Hola! Antes que nada ¡¡¡gracias! ¡¡muchas gracias! Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi tu review, me alegro de que te guste el fic y lo cierto es que espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas teniendo la misma opinión. Muchas gracia spor tu apoyo y ¡¡¡actualiza prontito!_

**CaRoLiNa T**_Hola! Je je, lo que me reí leyendo tu review, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo más le vale a James que se controle que sino perderíamos una gran descendencia jaja. Muchas gracia por tomarte las molestias y leer mi fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo sigas teniendo la misma opinión. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y aprovecho para pedirte que actualices tu fic que me encanta. Besos._

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí. ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracia por vuestros review y por vuestro apoyo! Gracias a todos. Besos. **

**Yare**

"**Una autor muy contenta"**


	4. Mi Suegro y Yo

**_Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que de maravilla jeje. Bueno, antes de que leais el último capítulo del fic, os quería proponer algo. Hará unas tres semanas vi la película de "Los Padres de Él" (la de "Los padres de ella" aún la sigo buscando jeje) y se me ocurrió que podría hacer como en la peli, es decir, hacer un fic basado en este que diga cuando se juntaron los Potter y los Evans en una misma casa jeje (vamos que saltas chicas).En el tiempo se situaría entre el final de fin de semana en el que James conoce a sus suegros y el día de boda con Lily. Aunque ahora no parece muy interesante, le he contado a una amiga las ideas que tengo y le han parecido muy divertidas y cree que os podría gustar. No sé, lo dejo a vuestra elección jeje. Muchos besos y espero que os guste el capítulo. _**

**IV. Mi Suegro y Yo.**

Definitivamente, las cosas no le podían ir peor. Tal como había dicho Katrina, al señor Evans no le había echo ninguna gracia que ha James le hubiese salido bien la barbacoa ya que él pensaba ponerlo en evidencia y de ese modo tener una excusa para convencer a su hija de que el joven Potter no era un buen partido. Pero como mente maquiavélica que era, tenía un as bajo la manga y ese as, precisamente, recibía el nombre de Jack Lost.

James estaba que se subía por las paredes. De un momento a otro saltaría sobre Jack para aclararle algunas cosas que al parecer no había entendido cuando Lily le había presentado como su novio, y de paso, comprobaría si a el también le hacía todas esas tonterías que en ese mismo instante le estaba haciendo a la joven Evans. Cada segundo que pasaba James se convencía más que todo esto lo había organizado el señor Evans para probar su paciencia ó para que tuvieran que enviarlo a Azkaban de cabeza y así estuviera lejos de su hija durante…¡Toda la vida!. Miró a Jack y bufó molesto a lo que el señor Evans respondió con una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Realmente no puedo dejar de admirarte.-halagó por quinta o sexta vez - Palomita, ¡Eres preciosa!

-Gracias Jack-contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada- Sin duda ya tengo dosis de autoestima para meses.

-Señor Evans, tiene una hija estupenda-comentó el joven Lost a la vez que reía por el comentario de Lily-

-Lo sé, lo sé-corroboró Frank- Lástima que entre vosotros no haya pasado nada, es evidente que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

James fulminó al señor Evans con la mirada, ¿Ese quería que fuera el novio de su hija? ¡Pero si era un primate sin ninguna posibilidad de evolución! Cogió el cuchillo y, después de hincar el tenedor en la carne con más fuerza de la necesaria, cortó la chuleta sin ningún miramiento por el plato que de un momento a otro parecía que se iba a partir.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-preguntó la señora Evans preocupada por uno de los platos que formaba su mejor vajilla-

-De maravilla-contestó James sarcástico- En mi vida he estado mejor.

Volvió ha hincar el tenedor para posteriormente llevarse el trozo de carne a la boca. Se estaba planteando seriamente en la posibilidad de que el señor Evans ocupase el lugar que durante años había mantenido Snape en su lista de "enemigos".

-Pero lo que realmente me enamoró de mi palomita fueron sus labios y sus ojos –dijo Jack mirando a Lily con picardía- Mataría por poder besarla ahora mismo.

Ahora si que se había pasado. Si de verdad pensaba que después de decir eso iba a dejar que se fuera tan fresco ¡estaba muy equivocado! y James lo tenía muy claro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó que nadie le prestaba atención, y le dio una buena patada en las espinillas. Pero claro, los planes rápidos e improvisados no siempre tienen buenos resultados y, para desgracia de James, esa no era la excepción.

El rostro del señor Evans pasó de blanco a morado y de morado a rojo. En cuanto recuperase el habla no tardaría ni un segundo en echar al joven Potter a patadas, claro que después de hacer uso de las ya conocidas tenazas.

-¡Lo siento señor Evans! ¡De verdad que no quería darle a usted!-se apresuró a decir James a la vez que señalaba al joven Lost- ¡Quería darle a ese imbecil!¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Jack desconcertado- Lily, este hombre no te conviene, es muy violento.

Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente Jack Lost estaría cuatro o cinco metros bajo tierra. James, que hasta le momento había estado prestando toda su atención al señor Evans, saltó sobre la misa y cogió a Jack por la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Por otro lado Frank, ya medianamente recuperado, se unió a los dos jóvenes agarrando a James por la espalda mientras murmuraba cosas como " Espera que tenga a mano mis tenazas" ó "Te vas ha enterar acaparador de hijas".

Los presentes miraban la escena sorprendidos sin atreverse a intervenir, más que nada para no salir mal parados.

-¡Vernon, ¿A que esperas!-exclamó Petunia sorprendida- ¡Ayuda a mi padre!

El aludido observó la situación con reservas pero finalmente decidió intervenir. Agarró a James por el tobillo derecho mientras este rodeaba el cuello del joven Lost con sus manos. Unos segundos después el pequeño perro de Jack también se había unido a la pelea, mordiendo el pantalón de Vernon Dursley que daba ligeras sacudidas para quitarse al animal de encima.

En cualquier momento menos en ese, la situación podía resultar hasta graciosa. James agarraba Jack por el cuello mientras, el señor Evans le agarraba de la camisa y Vernon lo cogía por el tobillo, a la vez que intentada deshacerse del perro que mordía su pantalón.

-¡Con que quieres besar a mi novia ¿eh!-decía James mientras zarandeaba al joven Lost-¡¿A que a mi no me haces todas esas carantoñas!

-¡Te mato! ¡Yo te mato!-exclamaba Frank Evans sin soltar a James ni un segundo-

-No… puedo… respirar… –consiguió decir Jack a la vez que tanteaba la mesa con una mano buscando algo que le fuera útil-

Cogió uno de los platos que había en la mesa y se estampó al joven Potter en la cabeza. James lo miró sorprendido y, después de murmurar un ¡Auh, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Mi vajilla! –exclamó la señora Evans observando el plato echo pesazos-

-¡La comida!-dijo Vernon al ver las chuletas esparcidas por el suelo-

-¡El pantalón!-se unió Petunia al ver los boquetes que había echo el perro en el pantalón de su futuro esposo-

-Mi cuello-murmuró Jack tocándose el cuello adolorido-

-¡Mi novio!-dijo finalmente Lily acercándose al joven Potter- James, James ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, si está fingiendo –intervino Frank receloso- ¡Lo hace para llamar la atención!

Lily lo miró muy molesta y el señor Evans enseguida entendió que habían acabado con la paciencia de su hija por lo que prefirió no decir nada más.

-Llevémosle adentro-ordenó Lily-

**SsSsSsS**

Oía muchas voces, y entre ellas pudo distinguir la voz angustiada de Lily. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le pesaban los parpados por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Lo veía todo borroso y enseguida dio cuenta que le habían quitado las gafas.

-Lily…-avisó la señora Evans-

-James, James, ¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar la joven para posteriormente darle las gafas-Nos has tenido muy preocupados ¡Di algo!

- En cuanto la sangre me vuelva a la cabeza, que por cierto me duele mucho, ¡me voy!-dijo antes de levantarse en el sofá donde lo habían acostado-

-Esta bien- afirmó el señor Evans- Y no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te vas, creeme que no te echaré de menos.

-Yo tampoco te echaré de menos, eso no lo dudes-contestó James enfadado- Venir aquí ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-corroboró Frank- Y espero no verte en lo que me queda de la mía.

-Tranquilo, dalo por echo-dijo James sin apartar el contacto visual con su suegro- Y no es necesario que me acompañes a al puerta ¡ Puedo ir solo!

-Me alegro-añadió el señor Potter con una leve sonrisa- ¡Porqué tampoco pensaba acompañarte!

Pero justo cuando James iba a atravesar la puerta del comedor, Lily se interpuso.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-exclamó la joven con los ojos brillantes- ¡Estoy harta! ¿Sabéis? ¡Harta!

-Lily, él…-comenzaron ambos- Yo…

-No estoy dispuesta a aguantar nada más –interrumpió la pelirroja- O arregláis esto… ¡o no quiero veros a ninguno nunca más!.

Lily subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto sin poder contener más el llanto mientras que Vernon, Jack y Petunia abandonaban el comedor sin saber muy bien que decir. La señora Evans negó con la cabeza y, tras cerrar la puerta del comedor para dejar a Frank y James solos, subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso para hablar con su hija pequeña.

**SsSsSsS**

Habían pasado más de diez minutos y ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra. James caminaba por el comedor mirando las fotos de la familia que había en una de las estanterías y sonrió al ver una en particular.

-¿Es Lily?-preguntó el joven a lo que el señor Evans respondió con una especie de gruñido-¿Cuántos años tenía en esta foto?

-Siete-contestó Frank malhumorado-

-Y este es usted ¿no?-se interesó James señalando una foto en la que había un hombre mucho más joven abrazando a su hija pequeña-

Frank volvió a gruñir y James sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer al señor Evans no le hacía ninguna gracia tocar el tema de la edad.

-Parece que estaban muy unidos-comentó James metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-

-Estamos muy unidos…-corrigió el aludido para posteriormente bajar el tono de voz hasta que casi era imposible escucharle-…aunque tu te hayas interpuesto.

-Si, por supuesto-se apresuró a añadir el joven Potter, que no había oido el último comentario del hombre, volviendo a prestar toda su atención en la foto en la que Lily estaba montada sobre un elefante- A mí también me gustan los animales.

-Lo sé- se limitó a decir el señor Evans-

-Sobre todo los ciervos-añadió James intentando entablar conversación- Por eso mis amigos me llaman Cornamenta.

-Lo sé-repitió Frank –Al igual que se que tienes un grupo llamado "Los Merodeadores", que no has dejado de infringir reglas desde que has entrado al colegio y de que te has entretenido durante los siete años que has estado allí, en molestar a un tal Snape.

-Vaya, no negaré que estoy sorprendido-dijo James algo abrumado- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-Quizás por el hecho de que mi hija no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde los quince años-contestó el señor Evans molesto-"Potter he hecho esto…""Potter ha hecho lo otro…" ¡Hasta en las comidas eras el tema de conversación!

Enseguida James lo entendió todo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Hasta se mejor tu vida que la mía propia!-exclamó Frank levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentado-

-Yo se lo que le pasa-comentó James con aire de entendido después de otros cinco minutos de silencio- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

El señor Evans lo miró desconcertado y James solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa. "Por fin domino yo la situación"pensó.

-Usted está celoso-explicó James marcando en especial la última palabra-

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso?-contestó el señor Evans indignado- ¿Por qué mi hija pase más tiempo contigo que con su padre? ¿Por qué siempre seas tú su tema de conversación? ¿Por qué piense que eres el hombre perfecto? ¿O por qué solo tiene tiempo para ti?¡Para nada!

De nuevo volvió a aparecer el incómodo silencio a diferencia que está vez fue Frank Evans quien lo rompió.

-Quizás un poco –admitió en un murmullo- ¡Pero con todo el motivo! ¡Te has interpuesto entre mi hija y yo!

-¿Qué?-preguntó James enfadado-Que yo me he interpuesto… ¡Pero si es usted que no acepta que Lily tenga novio!

-Claro que acepto que Lily tenga novio ¡Pero no tú!-contradijo Frank-¡Eres una mala influencia para mi niña!

-¿Es que prefiere al entupido de Jack Lost como yerno?-respondió James encarando a su suegro-

-¿A ese? ¡Claro que no!-confesó el aludido sorprendiendo a James- Es un completo imbecil ¡Y ojalá lo hubieses ahoga!

-¡Pero si usted lo estaba defendiendo!-le recordó James- Y tengo un chichón en la cabeza para recordarlo.

-Era para aparentar-se excusó el señor Evans algo cohibido- Pensaba que si veías a Jack con Lily querrías dejarlo con ella y, como Lily no puede ver a Jack ni en pintura pues…

Ambos sonrieron relajando un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado para posteriormente mirarse con un deje de culpabilidad reflejado en sus rostros.

-Quizás me he pasado un poco-dijo James en un murmullo- Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, ni tampoco el mejor partido para Lily… pero la quiero y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

- Si, alo mejor yo también me he excedido más de lo previsto-admitió Frank Evans entre gruñidos- Puedo llegar a ser un poco sobre protector con mis hijas.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo"pensó James para si.

-Quizás podríamos hacer una tregua-propuso James como quien no quiere la cosa- Bandera blanca ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta bien-accedió el señor Evans intentando parecer desinteresado- Pero que quede claro que no te soporto.

-Por supuesto-corroboró James- Eso no hace falta mencionarlo, "querido suegro".

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos (aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria)y en sus rostros apareció una forzada sonrisa. Ambos sabían que si no fuese por Lily, aún seguirían comportándose como "el perro y el gato" y, para ser más exactos, "Como cualquier suegro y yerno".

**SsSsSsS**

Lily bajó las escaleras de su habitación con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y acompañada por su padre y su novio. Sabía que ambos no se aguantaban mutuamente por lo que agradecía que estuvieran haciendo un esfuerzo por que no fuese así, aunque las miradas fulminantes y la amenaza de hacer uso de las tenazas no hubiese desaparecido.

Salieron al jardín, donde encontraron a Vernon y Jack jugando a las cartas mientras Petunia miraba al perro del joven Lost con cierto resentimiento por ser el causante de los boquetes que había en el nuevo pantalón de su futuro esposo. Jack, nada más divisar a Lily se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella con paso seguro y decidido para después abrazarla dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-No te desanimes palomita, es lo mejor-decía mientras acariciaba el pelo de la joven- Con mi ayuda lo superaras.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Lily desconcertada a la vez que intentaba separarse del chico-Estoy perfectamente.

-No disimules, no tienes que aparentar conmigo-continuó Jack sin prestar la menor atención a las replicas de Lily- Es muy difícil superar una ruptura, lo se, pero te recuperaras. Él no te convenía, es una persona muy violenta. Has hecho lo correcto.

-Espera, espera… ¿Estás insinuando que Lily y yo…?-interrumpió James haciendo uso de su inexistente paciente- ¿Quieres decir que ella y yo…?

"_James, contente, contente"-repetía una y otra vez su inconsciente con la voz de su mejor amiga, Katrina Turner-Así no vas ha conseguir nada._

"_¡¿Cómo que contente!-interrumpió de nuevo su inconsciente con la ya conocida voz y opinión de Sirius- ¡Ataca Cornamente, ataca!_

"¿Es necesario recordarte que eres tu el perro?-preguntó James a su inconsciente-

"_Ups, si-recordó Sirius entre risitas- ¡Pues dale con los cuernos! Patealo, golpealo… ¡Enséñale una foto de Snape!_

"_Dudo que James lleve una foto de Snape en la cartera"-intervino esta vez la voz de Remus- Por cierto, ¿Qué estamos haciendo en la cabeza de James? _

"Eso, eso…¿Qué leches estáis haciendo?-apoyó James -

"_Bueno, los amigos están para ayudarse en los mementos difíciles…-se excusó Sirius-_

"¿A si? ¿Y por que no viniste a salvarme ayer de las garras de mi suegro montado en un Hipogrifo?-reprochó James- Yo te lo digo, ¡Por que habías quedado con Nataly Grey!"

"_Así que habías quedado con Nataly ¿eh?... –intervino Katrina molesta- _

"_No, bueno si, ¡Pero me fui contigo al final!"-se apresuró a añadir Sirius-_

"_¡Me voy!-exclamó la joven Turner enfadada- ¿Me acompañas Remus?_

"_Si, claro-contestó el inconsciente con la voz de Lupin-Suerte James._

"_¡Sabía que estabas interesada en Lunático! ¡Lo sabía!-dijo Sirius antes de abandonar la mente de James-"_

"Eso, eso, iros que solo conseguís que me meta en más problemas de los que ya tengo"pensó el joven Potter con una sonrisa.

Cuando James volvió a la realidad encontró una situación bastante familiar. Jack intentaba besar a Lily mientras esta le rehuía y el señor Evans pedía a gritos que le trajesen sus tenazas.

-¡Jack, déjame en paz!-exclamaba Lily muy molesta-

-¡Mis tenazas! ¡¿Dónde están mis tenazas!- gritaba Frank mientras cogía a Jack por la camisa- ¡Quita tus manos de mi hija pulpo!

James, al ver semejante situación, no tardó en unirse a la pelea por lo que Lily estuvo en poco segundos a salvo, mientras el padre y el novio de la joven se desquitaban con "el yerno perfecto".

-¡Vernon! ¡Ayuda a mi padre! –Ordenó de nuevo Petunia-

-¡Te vas ha enterar Lost!-exclamó James en signo de guerra- ¡Nadie se mete con los Evans y sale ileso! ¡Si te metes con los Evans, te metes con todos!

-¡A por él!-exclamó el señor Evans con las tenazas ya en la mano y que en esos momentos levantaba con ferocidad-

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Pienso mandaros a mi abogado! –Exclamó Jack Lost antes de arrancar su lujoso coche y abandonar la casa de campo-¡Por daños físicos y psicológicos!

-¡¿Si! ¡Pues yo pienso mandarte a Remus cuando no se toma su dosis de chocolate diaria!-amenazó James- ¡A ver que es peor!

Nada más ver desaparecer el coche del joven Lost por la colina, Frank y James se abrazaron impulsivamente y sonrieron en señal de triunfo.

-Espero no ver más la cara de ese imbecil en mi vida-confesó James-

-Tranquilo… lo dudo- murmuró el señor Evans más para si mismo mientras miraba sus tenazas con cierto cariño-Por cierto, amor mío, y si…

Pero el señor Evans no acabó de decir la frase a ver el rostro resentido de su esposa, se les venía una buena encima. Aún no había superado la perdida de uno de los platos de su maravillosa bajilla.

**SsSsSsS**

Quince minutos más tarde Frank Evans, James Potter y Vernon Dursley limpiaban el coche del primero mientras sus respectivas parejas les supervisaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podían ocultar.

-¡Frank, querido, te has dejado un poco de espuma en el capó! – le advirtió "amablemente" la señor Evans-

-¡Si cariño!-respondió el aludido en tono monótono para después ir disminuyendo el volumen de voz hasta que se convirtió casi en un murmullo- De hombre a hombre, ¡ni se os ocurra casaros! ¡Es el peor error que podríais cometer!

-¿Y por qué se casó usted entonces?-preguntó James perspicaz-

-Porque hace unos dulces…-contestó el aludido relamiéndose los dedos-

-Ya entiendo-dijo James con una amplia sonrisa- Un momento… ¿No era diabético?

-Emmm… no-confesó Frank haciéndose el despistado- Por cierto, los bombones estaban deliciosos.

-¡No habléis tanto!-ordenaron las tres mujeres con cierto tono de burla- ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-¡Ya vamos!-respondieron sus parejas volviendo a su "trabajo"-

Lily no dejaba de reír y de hablar. Lo cierto es que se sentía un poco culpable por lo mal que lo estaban pasando su padre y su novio después de haberla salvado del baboso de Jack, pero se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para interponerse y, después de todo, debían vengarse por le numerito que habían montado durante la comida. Y como sabiamente dicen "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió".

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que James y su padre se acercaban con un cubo lleno de agua y con muy malas intenciones por lo que, cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró completamente mojada, al igual que su madre y su hermana.

-¡James Alan Potter!-exclamó la pelirroja enfurecida- ¡Te vas ha enterar!

Lily no tardó en coger otro de los cubos llenos de agua para tirársela a James pero, para su desgracia, los movimientos rápidos y ágiles del joven tan solo consiguieron que le diera a Vernon.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba una y otra vez una pelirroja muy avergonzada- Yo… no quería darte es que…

-Que mala puntería tienes Lily, si no fuera porque… -dijo James burlonamente, pero no tardo en girarse para comprobar quien había osado mojarle y llevar acabo otra de sus improvisadas venganzas- Señor Evans… prepárese ¡Esto es la guerra!

**SsSsSsS**

Lily sacó las llaves del bolso y abrió la puerta del piso que compartía con su mejor amiga. Nada más poner un solo pie en la casa, sus amigos ya se habían abalanzado sobre ella y sobre el bulto de maletas, por el que sobresalía la cabeza de James, para darles una calurosa bienvenida.

-¡Cornamenta estás de vuelta!-exclamó Sirius emocionado-

-Y de una sola pieza- añadió Remus con una sonrisa- Aunque no te negaré que me hacía ilusión comerme tu pequeña despensa de chocolate.

-Si, y a mi me hacía ilusión su escoba y, por supuesto, su capa de invisibilidad-confesó Sirius algo apenado pero con un deje de picardía reflejado en su rostro- Imagínate lo que podía haber echo con ella.

-Ten amigos para esto-murmuró James desde el suelo- ¡Ahora quítate de encima Sirius!

Mientras que los tres chicos discutían en el recibidor, Katrina había acompañado a Lily a la habitación que compartían, con amplias sonrisas de emoción que no pasarían inadvertidas por nadie.

-¿Cómo os ha ido? –Preguntó la joven Turner- Tienes que contármelo todo.

-Muy bien-contestó Lily sacando su ropa de las maletas y seleccionando lo que tenía que lavar- Mejor de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Katrina perpleja- ¿Seguimos hablando de tu padre y de James?

-¡Katy! Mi padre es adorable y lo sabes perfectamente-reprendió Lily molesta- Es totalmente inofensivo.

**SsSsSsS**

-De inofensivo no tiene un pelo-comentó James a sus amigos- Sobre todo si tiene a mano sus queridas tenazas.

Mientras tanto, los tres merodeadores se encontraban en el comedor del piso con un par de bebidas en la mano y una buena historia que narraba James con entusiasmo.

-¿Y que tal la noche?-preguntó Remus percatándose de las ojeras del joven Potter- ¿Pudiste dormir?

-¡Por supuesto!-mintió el aludido- Soy James Potter ¡Nada me quita el sueño! Aunque…

**SsSsSsS**

-Si ves la cara que puso James cuando entre a su habitación por la noche…-dijo Lily entre risas- Pobreto, no ha podido conciliar el sueño.

-Y tu padre qué… ¿Pudo dormir?-preguntó interesada Katrina-

- Que va, al menor ruido estaba despierto-contó Lily- Fíjate que nada más entrar a la habitación vino a asegurarse de que James estaba bien y no necesitaba nada.¿A que es adorable?

-Sin comentarios-se limitó a contestar su amiga a lo que Lily respondió con una de sus miradas fulminantes-¿Os pilló?

**SsSsSsS**

-Menos mal que Lily se escondió debajo de la cama que sino…-dijo James recordando la mala experiencia de la noche anterior- Por que una cosa es enfrentare a un mortífago y otra a tu suegro. Creedme, lo segundo es mucho peor.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos de donde ha sacado la pelirroja ese mal carácter- comentó Sirius recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de James- ¡¿Qué! Es cierto.

-¿Y que decía Lily?-preguntó Remus-

-Que su padre era un angelito en pocas palabras –dijo James cruzándose de brazos- ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que tiene al de Sicosis en su propia casa?

**SsSsSsS**

-No podía decirle a James que mi padre ya se la tenía jurada antes de poner un pie en la casa sino no habría venido-reconoció Lily- Además, él no es malo, solo un poco sobre protector.

-¿Solo un poco?-preguntó la joven Turner incrédula- ¡Si por el fuera te quedarías soltera toda tu vida!

-¡No exageres!-contestó Lily con una sonrisa- Aunque he de confesar que se pasó un poco invitando a Jack a la barbacoa.

-¿Jack? ¿Jack Lost?-

**SsSsSsS**

-Oh si, un imbecil integral que pensaba que podía quitarle la chica a James Potter -dijo James dándose aires de importante- Dudo que vuelva a dirigirnos la palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "dirigirnos"?-preguntó Sirius-

-Que dudo duerma con tranquilidad sabiendo que el señor Evans puede aparecer por la noche con sus tenazas-dijo James haciendo que sus amigos riesen- Sabéis, creo que podré acostumbrarme a tener un suegro así después de todo.

**SsSsSsS**

-Al final no van a poder estar el uno sin el otro ¿Verdad?-comentó Katrina a lo que Lily asintió - Me alegro por ti.

-Si, aunque mi padre no se lo haya dicho, James ya pertenece a la familia Evans, lo se- dijo Lily con una radiante sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha ido tu plan?

- ¿Mi plan? -repitió la joven Turner haciéndose la despistada- ¿Qué dices?

-Cariño, podrás engañar a quien quieras, pero no a mi-dijo Lily tumbándose en su cama- ¿De verdad crees que me tragué que la visita de Alex Rainey fuera casualidad?

-Lo confieso - explicó la morena- Sabía que James vendría a las seis así que llamé a Alex y le dije que viniese un poco antes y de paso que me trajese unas cosas quería darme.

- Y solo necesitabas que Rainey abriese la puerta ¿Me equivoco?-dijo Lily perspicaz-

-En absoluto.-dijo Katrina algo avergonzada- Así que me duché y esperé a que Alex abriese la puerta para salir. Evidentemente al ver el espectáculo…

-… James llamaría a Sirius y se lo contaría todo-concluyó Lily- Si te hubieses esforzado un poco más, hubieses sido la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts. El plan era fantástico. Ha dado resultado ¿verdad?

-Para mi suerte los hombres son demasiado predecibles-comentó Katrina para posteriormente suspirar abatida-

-Estoy de acuerdo-corroboró Lily entre risas-

-Aunque te confieso que durante un momento pensé que no había dado resultado. Hasta que oí el timbre esta madrugada.-explicó Katrina- Estaba muy enfadada, por culpa de las interferencias no pude terminar de ver mi película favorita pero cuando abrí la puerta…

**Flash Back**

Un sábado a las doce y media de la noche, sola, aburrida y con un cabreo de los mil demonios, así es como abrió la puerta Katrina Turner. ¡Pobre del que estuviese al otro lado!

-¿No ha visto por casualidad que hor…?-comenzó la joven antes de quedarse perpleja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Claro, que todo puede cambiar cuando se trata del amor de tu vida ¿O no?

-Pues nada, pasaba por aquí y pensé ¿Por qué no voy a visitar a Katy?-dijo Sirius entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá del comedor- ¿Estas acompañada?

Podría, si el amor de su vida no se tratase de Sirius Black. Un Sirius Black que estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia y que estaba mojando el sofá.

-No-contestó la joven Turner enfadada-Quieres levantarte ¡Estás mojando el sofá!

Sirius se levantó sobresaltado y miro a su ex novia molesto.

-¿Así es como recibes a las visitas?-preguntó burlón- No me extraña que no venga nadie por aquí con esos humos.

-Anda calla y quítate la ropa –ordenó Katrina con una sonrisa traviesa-

-¿Tan necesitada estás?-tentó Sirius mientras se quitaba la camiseta -

-No tienes ni idea-contestó la morena sarcástica- Voy a por unas toallas.

Salió del comedor y volvió poco después con un par de toallas blancas, una más grande que la otra. Sirius se puso una alrededor de la cintura mientras Katrina le secaba el pelo con cierto cariño y esmero.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?-preguntó la joven- Y esta vez dime la verdad.

-Quería verte-confesó el aludido- Y saber que había entre tu y el guaperas que estaba aquí esta tarde.

- Has hablado con James ¿Cierto?-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que se amplio tras el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su acompañante- Lo suponía

-Lo se, me conoces mejor que yo mismo-reconoció Sirius antes de girarse y mirar a la joven con sus ojos azules fijamente- ¿Pero tienes algo con él? Si ó No.

-Sabes perfectamente que no-contestó Katrina - Soy demasiado exigente con mis conquistas.

-¡Que me lo digan a mi!-exclamó el joven sarcástico- Soy el primer perjudicado.

Katrina rió y agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro con su largo cabello para que el joven Black no descubriese el sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas por tenerlo tan cerca. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Lo que no me puedo creer es que aún te sonrojes cuando estoy cerca -se percató Sirius con una tierna sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba más a la joven hasta que sus labios pudieron rozarse- De verías empezar a acostúmbrate porque no pienso separarme de ti nunca más.

-Sirius…-pero la joven se detuvo al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos-

-He sido un idiota -confesó el moreno- Te quiero, y por mucho tiempo que nos demos eso no va ha cambiar jamás.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo Katrina antes de abrazar a Sirius- Pero prométeme que cuando celebremos nuestro aniversario no me llevaras a recoger excrementos de hipogrifo.

Sirius fingió pensárselo para posteriormente romper en sonoras carcajadas a las que la chica se unió.

- ¡Claro que no!-exclamó Sirius burlón- Esta vez serán de dragón y estoy seguro que Hagrid estará encantado de acompañarnos.

-Lo que me espera-murmuró Katrina antes de besar a Sirius de nuevo aunque en esta ocasión los besos eran mucho más apasionados-

**Fin Flash Back**

**SsSsSsS**

-Aunque no lo demostrase estaba loquita por mi –comentó Sirius después de contar lo ocurrido esa madrugada, claro, que a su manera-

-Bien, ahora cuéntanos la verdad Canuto –pidió Remus con una sonrisa perspicaz-

-¡Esa es la verdad!-mintió Sirius indignado-

- No creo que Katy haya estado tan desesperada como para llamarte a las doce y media de la noche y mucho menos para arrastrarte hasta aquí-añadió James- No es su estilo.

-Esta bien-accedió Sirius resignado- Yo vine a buscarla. ¡No lo pude evitar! Tan solo imaginarme a Katrina en brazos de… de ese, se me revolvía el estómago.

-Vamos, que estabas celoso-atajó Remus-

-Emm… básicamente-dijo Sirius avergonzado- Pero no intentes cambiar de tema, ni lo intentes ¡Ahora te toca sufrir a ti Remus Lupin!

Sirius comenzó a reír malévolamente mientras su dos amigos lo miraban con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. "Pobre chico" es lo único que se les vino a la cabeza en esos momentos. La puerta del comedor se abrió y entraron unas Katrina y Lily muy confusas que no dejaban de mirar al joven Black con reservas. "¿Se le había ido definitivamente la cabeza?"

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-preguntó Lily a los dos jóvenes que por ahora mostraban un poco de cordura-

-Lo de siempre, ya me entiendes-contestó James encogiéndose de hombros-

-Y tu Remus ¿Cómo te fue tu cita? –Se interesó la pelirroja que en esos momentos estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de su novio-

-Prefiero no hablar del tema- dijo Remus fingiendo escalofríos-Espero no volver a verla en mi vida.

-Algo bueno habrás sacado ¿no?-comentó James no muy convencido-

-¡Oh, si! He descubierto porque todas sus citas se van al baño y no vuelven –respondió Remus sarcástico- Se me pone la piel de gallina solo acordarme.

-No importa, nos tienes a nosotros-dijo Katrina abrazando a Remus con ternura-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué os parece si la semana que viene nos vamos de fin de semana?-propuso Sirius, quien ya había "recuperado" la cordura-

-Si, necesito relajarme-corroboró James- Demasiado estrés en muy poco tiempo.

-Nosotros no vamos a poder ir-dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior inocentemente-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James extrañado-

Lily se agachó y cogió las manos de James como había echo el día anterior, justo antes de decirle que ese fin de semana lo pasarían con sus padres. "Esta situación me resulta familia" pensó el joven Potter extrañado.

-Emm… yo te quiero mucho-comenzó Lily mientras tanteaba el terreno, no sabía como se tomaría su novio la noticia-Y sabes que mi familia es muy importante para mi ¿verdad?

"Oh no, oh no" eso es lo único que James repetía en su cabeza. Sabía lo que se le venía enzima.¡Ahora si que estaba perdido!.De un momento a otro recordó la conversación que había tenido con Katrina y sus amigos en el Gran Comedor y desde que Lily le había dicho que conocería a su padre ese mismo fin de semana, no dejaba de darle vueltas.

**Flash Back**

-Querido Prongs, yo de ti buscaría formas de escabullirme o comenzaría a escoger mi caja fúnebre, lo que prefieras-aconsejó Sirius dándole unas palmaditas compasivas en la espalda-

-Aunque te confieso que podría ser peor-intentó tranquilizar Katrina-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James aterrorizado-

-Imagínate que tuvieras que conocer a toda su familia-dijo Katrina- Su padre es un angelito comparado con ellos. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Definitivamente es mejor la segunda acción-aseguró Sirius- Comienza a escoger tu caja fúnebre.

**Fin Flash Back**

-James, James, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lily- Es la segunda vez que se desmaya en un día.

-Mucho estrés-opinó Katrina-

-Y eso que aún no le has dicho que el próximo fin de semana va ha conocer al resto de tu familia-añadió Sirius recibiendo un codazo por parte de Remus-

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó James aterrorizado- ¡No! ¡Jamás!¡Eso nunca! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

**SsSsSsS**

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Lily se presentó en el piso que entonces compartía con Sirius para decirle que ese fin de semana lo pasarían con sus padres. Ahora se encontraba en una de las habitaciones donde sería su nuevo hogar preparándose para uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Después de más de tres años de noviazgo, por fin se casaba con Lily.

Por raro que pareciese no estaba nervioso, al contrario, muy sereno y tranquilo. Al parecer, los nervios que debía tener el novio en esta ocasión los tenía el padrino, pero eso si, multiplicados por cinco.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡Te casas!¡Hoy!-exclamaba el joven Black que no había dejado de recorrer la habitación desde que había llegado-¡Dentro de veinte minutos!

-Así es Sirius –corroboró James con cierto tono monótono que paso inadvertido por su mejor amigo-Por cierto ¿No has venido a ayudarme?

-¡Oh si!-se apresuró a decir Sirius antes de ayudar a su amigo a ponerse bien el traje mientras murmuraba "matrimonio" "casarse" "nada de infidelidad" "hombre de una sola mujer"-

-Ahora te daré yo un consejo-dijo James mirándose en el espejo- En vez de perder tanto el tiempo, ¿Por qué no le pides de una vez a Katrina que se case contigo? Se está empezando a impacientar y al menos que quieres tenerla de morro, yo no perdería el tiempo.

-¡¿Casarme! ¡¿Yo!-exclamó Sirius aterrado- ¿Y si…?  
Pero Sirius no pudo terminar su frase. Alguien les observaba desde la puerta y en esos momentos le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Emm… James, yo… tengo que irme-dijo Sirius cada vez más horrorizado- ¡Suerte!

-Te estoy vigilando-le amenazó el señor Evans cuando Sirius pasó por su lado- Y he traído mis tenazas.

El señor Evans entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras James sonreía con cierta nostalgia reflejada en su rostro.

-Ese chico no me gusta para Katrina- dijo Frank Evans molesto- No me gusta nada.

-¿Por qué esa situación me resulta tan familiar?-murmuró James sarcástico-

-¡Mira que eres exagerado!-exclamó Frank antes de dirigirse hacia James para hacerle bien el nudo de la corbata-

-¡Intentas ahogarme!-consiguió decir James entre risas-

-Si es que eres…-dijo el señor Evans colocando bien la corbata- ¡Ni que te hubiese intentado matar!

James le miro con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y este solo pudo sonreír inocentemente.

-¡James baja!-se oyó gritar desde abajo a la madrina del evento, Katrina Turner- ¡Que se va a hacer tarde!

-Llego la hora-dijo Frank Evans mirando a James con orgullo- Ya no te puedes echar atrás.

-Tampoco lo haría-respondió el joven Potter antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta-

Pero justo cuando iba a girar el pomo, el señor Evans volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez con los ojos extrañamente cristalinos.

-Dame un abrazo, hijo-pidió Frank Evans antes de estrechar a su yerno entre sus brazos- Bienvenido a la familia.

James abrazó a su suegro y sonrió tiernamente. De no querer verse ni en pintura, ahora no podían estar el uno sin el otro, como le había ocurrido con Lily. "Serán los genes de los Evans" pensó" Pero eso que importa ahora, después de todo, para algo a servido pasar **_Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros_**".

**The End **

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**O o O o O o O o O o O**

_**Antes que nada, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡Lo siento! Lo sé, he tardado un poquito en publicar (todos me miráis con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, vale, muy fruncido jeje)esta bien, lo reconozco, he tardado un milenio y un poquito más jeje, ¡Pero al fin he actualizado! Snif, snif, ya se ha acabado el fic, ¡¡No se si podré soportarlo! Me divertía tanto escribiendo todas estas paranoias jeje. Pero bueno lo importante es que os haya gustado ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? ¡Espero que si haya sido de vuestro agrado! Y, sobre todo, espero que os hayáis divertido mucho leyéndolo. De verdad que cuando comencé a escribirlo no estaba muy segura si iba a tener éxito y, sobre todo, si iba a tener todo el humor que pretendía que tuviese (auque confieso que aún no estoy muy segura de haberlo conseguido, ya me diéresis jeje). Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me despida (os tengo que estar aburriendo) solo quería agradeceros que os hayáis tomado todas estas molestias en leer el fic y en aguantarme en cada capítulo jeje, de verdad, ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Sin vosotros el fic no hubiese llegado hasta aquí. Muchos besos y ¡ah! Espero que os animéis y leáis alguno de mis otros fics jeje, Chao!**_

_**Aclaraciones de anteriores capítulos.**_

_**Algunos lectores me han preguntado un par de cosas sobre los capítulos anteriores y he preferido contestarlas aquí para que todos podáis leerlo y no quede ningún cabo suelto por ahí jeje.**_

_-En el capítulo tres, en el Flash Back, hay una conversación del grupo en plan de broma y muchos me habéis preguntado ¿Qué ha tenido que ver el calamar gigante con Lily?_

_En el quinto libro, cuando Harry ve en el pensadero de Snape (vamos, el de Dumbledore jeje) ha su padre y a Sirius metiéndose con Snape Lily va ha defenderle y cuando James le propone de salir con él a cambio de dejar en paz a Snape, Lily le dice:_

_-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que escoger entre tu y el calamar gigante-_

_Y en plan de broma puse eso de que Lily había mantenido "Una relación amorosa" con el calamar jeje (lo se, otra de mis paranoias)._

_-Otra cosa, sobre el sueño de James en el tercer capítulo jeje, se supone que era un sueño por lo que James se imagina que Lily y Petunia se llevan a las mil maravillas cuando era totalmente al revés y a Vernon como un joven guapo, rico y encantador, por lo que caía bien al señor Evans. Claro, que cuando se levantó lo único que había en común era el día soleado después de una noche de tormenta y, para su desgracia, la barbacoa jeje._

_-Y por último, una aclaración que he considerado oportuna mencionar. Es acerca de acerca de todo ese lío de voces que tiene el pobre Potter en su cabeza jeje. No quiere decir que sus amigos se hayan "metido" en su mente (aunque bien podían haberlo echo jeje)sino que James se imagina las opiniones de sus amigos en cada situación en la que se encuentra. Ellos, directamente, no tiene nada que ver._

_**En fin, creo que ya está todo. De todas formas si tenéis alguna duda o algo, no dudéis en preguntar ¿eh? Que yo estoy encantada de responderos, vamos que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme apoyado en todas mis locuras ¿no? Jeje. Bss**_

**Contestación a vuestros magníficos,**

**Maravillosos, encantadores…**

**(ya me entendéis jeje)**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Ayda merodeadora******_Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este no sea menos jeje. Tienes toda la razón ¡James se mete en cada lío…!. En fin, ya ha llegado el final del fic y solo puedo darte las gracias por haberme apoyado en cada capítulo, de verdad que eso significa mucho para mi. Espero que te haya gustado el resultado final del fic y te animes a leer otra de mis historias que tengo para elegir jeje. Bueno, muchos besos y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo._

**HeiDi-Lu**_Hola wapisima! Jeje, para no romper la tradición te digo que…"espero que te haya gustado el capítulo" y que hayas disfrutado a lo largo del fic. Espero que te haya gustado el final, como habrás comprobado ha acabado bastante bien y confío en que os haya gustado el resultado. Millones de gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besos. (por cierto, sigue pronto con tu fic!)_

**Clara: **_Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… se que me he retrasado un poco…bueno, vale, muchísimo pero es que no tenía inspiración y mucho menos para acabar el fic que por cierto ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado el final? Espero que si jeje. Tan solo quería agradecerte haberme apoyado desde el principio, de verdad que vuestros reveiws son los que me animan a seguir, y confío en algún día leea otro de tus reveiws en alguna de mis otras historias. Muchos besos y de nuevo ¡gracias por todo! _

**kitty in celo** _¡¡¡Siiiiii!¡James ha sobrevivido! Jeje para nuestra suerte no se ha perdido tan buena descendencia ¿eh?. No sabes lo que me alegro que la historia este siendo de tu agrado y espero que después de leer este capítulo no cambies de opinión. Sobre lo de Sirius y Katy ¿Qué te ha parecido? Que mala es Katrina ¿verdad? jeje. Bueno, espero que en general el fic te haya gustado y sigas leyendo mis historia. Muchos besos y sigue tu pronto con tu fic. Chao_

**Verae: **_Hola wapisima! Antes que nada… tranquila Lauri Ylönen para ti(para que veas que soy buena persona jeje). Y ahora hablando del capítulo ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que tanto o más que el capítulo anterior jeje. Y dime, ¿Te ha gustado como ha quedado el minific? Dime que si… jeje, espero que así sea. En fin, muchas gracias por apoyarme con el fic y espero que sigas leyendo los otros que tengo jeje (publicidad siempre presente jeje) En fin, muchos besos guapa y gracias por tu apoyo. _

**Norixblack: **_Hola! Ejem, ejem… ¿He tardado en actualizar? (yare mira inocentemente) vaaaaaleeeeee, lo confieso, he tardado un poquito pero almenos ya estoy aquí ¿no?. Y dime, como escritora ya profesional que eres jeje, ¡Que te ha parecido el fic en general? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿no? Espero que esto último no jeje. En fin, tan solo quería agradecerte todo tu apoyo que me has dado con el fic de verdad que ¡¡Millones de gracias!. Bueno, muchos besos y espero que te animes a leer mis futuros fics jeje. Chao y cuídate_

**MayeEvans**_****Jejejejejejejejejeje, como me reí con tu review jeje. Estoy de acuerdo ¿Cómo osa intentar castrar al pobre e "inocente" James? Pero como ves al final se han hecho amigos y todo (si no fuera por Lily… jeje) y James ha salido ileso y en una pieza (nos saltamos el chichón ¿vale?) jeje. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el fic y te hayas reido con el. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero verte pronto en alguna de mis otras historias. Besos._

**martita-felton**_Hola wapetona! No sabes la alegría que me llevé al leer tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este haya sido también de tu agrado. Y dime, ¿Te ha gustado como ha quedado el minific? Espero que si. Sobre lo de los rviews, estoy muy satisfecha y agradecida y espero que en este último capítulo tenga tanta suerte como en los anteriores. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. Por cierto, ¡¡Sigue con tu fic!_

**Lily-cPotter******_Hola wapa! Pues ya estoy aquí, después de más de una eternidad jeje pero he vuelto!. ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que de maravilla y con mucha inspiración para seguir con tus fics. Pero dime, ¡Que te ha parecido el minific? ¿Te ha gustado? Ojalá que si. En fin, me voy a tener que ir despidiendo. Muchos besos y gracias port u apoyo incondicional. Chao_

**Srita-Lunatica******_Hola preciosa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que de las mil maravillas jeje. Pues si, hasta aquí ha llegado este fic ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior jeje, de verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que asta el momento ha sido de tu agrado y espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Sobre lo del calamar, la aclaración está antes de contestar los reveiws espero haberte aclarado eso jeje. En fin, de nuevo millones de gracias por apoyarme con este fic y espero que no sea con el único jeje. Muchos besos y gracias._

**oOo.Thea.oOo******_Hola wapetona! Lo se, lo se, ¡¡no me mates! ¡¡¡Te compasión! Jeje, he tardado un poco ¿no? Bueno, lo importante es que ya he actualizado y que ya he acabado con el fic ¡¡¡ohhhhhhhhh! Jeje. Y dime , ¡Que te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿No te ha gustado? Espero que lo último no sea jeje. En fin, tan solo quería agradecerte tu apoyo con el fic, (de verdad que me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu review) y confió con que estés satisfecha con el final de la historia. En fin, muchos besos y ¡¡GRACIAS! _

**Hermy: **_Hola! Antes que nada, no tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo te lo tengo que agradecer a ti por molestarte en leer el fic y sobre todo por darme tu opinión con tus reveiws de verdad que te lo agradezco. Pero ahora hablando del fic ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Ojalá que si jeje. Sobre todo espero que te hayas reído mucho con el y espero que la espera haya valido la pena. En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que algún día te animes y leas mi fic de "Jóvenes Rebeldes" me haría mucha ilusión saber tu opinión y, sobre todo, no perderte como lectora jeje. Muchos besos y cuidate mucho. Chao._

**SaRuKy: **_Hola! ¡Que feliz que soy! Me alegré mucho al ver tu review. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que el fic está siendo de tu agrado y espero que después de haber leído el último capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Por cierto, sobre en que me e basado para hacer el fic fue en un comentario que hizo mi padre un día que fuimos a comer a u restaurante. Ya sabes "padres" jeje. Bueno, millones de gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besos. Chao._

**yaiza14: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que muy bien. No sabes lo que te agradezco que hayas leído el fic y sobre todo me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo no te haya echo cambiar de opinión (aunque no me extrañaría jeje) y te haya gustado el fic en general. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo con el fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco de corazón. Muchos besos y gracias por los ánimos. Chao._

**agus lupin******_Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por tomarte las molestias en lee el fic no sabes como te lo agradezco. Espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado y este último capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. En fin, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te animes y leas otro de mis fics. Chao._

**Sofia: **_Hola wapetona! Jeje, ya has visto que el "yerno perfecto" no ha sido un gran obstáculo para James pero ¿Quién lo sería? ¡Si James es casi perfecto! Jeje. Al final a servido para que yerno y suegro se lleven medianamente bien ¿no? Jaja. En fin, hasta aquí ha llegado el fic ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Bueno, solo quería agradecerte tu apoyo con el fic, de verdad que ya no se que haría sin ti jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Tristenia: **_Hola! No tienes nada que agradecer yo leo tu fic por que me encanta (por cierto, ¡¡actualiza!) yo si que te tendría que agradecer que las mi fic ¡¡Gracias!. Pero ahora que ya se ha acabado ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Ojalá que sea que si jeje. _****_En fin, gracias por todo y muchos besos._

**Darwin: **_Hola wapa! Que bien que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos! No sabes lo que feliz que me hace!Como habrás comprobado Sirius si que ha dejado a Nataly( k es la misma de "JR") por Katy, mejor elección ¿Verdad? Sobre James jeje, al principio no se querían ver ni en broma y ahora se llevan de las mil maravillas. ¡Claro! Después de todo se han tenido que unir para enfrentarse al pulpo de Jack jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado con el fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Espero que te haya gustado el último capítulo y sigas leyendo todos los fics que publico jeje (que morro verdad! jaja). Muchos besos y gracias._

**Flor Black******_Hola! Si jeje, los capítulos son bastante largos pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tardar tanto en actualizar ¿no? Jeje.Y tienes razón ¡A nadie le gustaría tener un suegro como Frank Evans! Aunque al final se han llevado bien jeje. Me alegro que te guste Katrina y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer el fic y ¡¡Muchos besos!_

**Joanne Distte******_Hola wapetona! Antes de continuar quería agradecerte que te hayas tomado las molestias de leer el fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco. No sabes como me alegro que te esté gustando y que espero que después de leer el último capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Jeje, si, el suegro es muy divertido (aunque a James no se lo parezca). Sobre lo de Sirius y Katrina, bueno, el fic era de 4 capítulos, no podía esperar más tiempo jeje. Además, lo cierto es que la relación que ellos mantienen la entienden mejor quienes haya leído mi otro fic, el de "Jóvenes Rebeldes" (espero que algún día te animes y la leas). En fin, muchas gracias por apoyarme con el fic y muchos besos. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, actualiza pronto!_

**Marian Salazar: **_Hola wapisima! Antes de seguir ¡¿Cómo no me va ha gustar tus reviews! ¡Si me encantan! Y me divierto mucho leyéndolos. ¿Qué tal te han ido las vacaciones? (Por qué supongo que ya has vuelto a la dura vida rutinaria jeje), espero que de maravilla. Jeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Cómo que un merodeador se aterroriza ante unas tenazas?_

_James-Por si no os habéis fijado ¡¡Es mi suegro quien las lleva!-_

_Marian y Yare- Ups! Es verdad! jeje( risita inocente)_

_Jaja, pero siguiendo con el capítulo, sobre si el "yerno perfecto" sabe que Lily es bruja, no, no lo sabe y sobre el porque James y Lily no utilizan la magia para ir de un lado a otro pues… te confieso que no lo había pensado jeje, pero como tengo respuestas para casi todo pues… ¡Para aparentar! Jeje (lo se, mala respuesta)_

_Jeje, sobre lo del aclamar gigante y el sueño de James he preferido aclararlo antes de la contestación a los reveiws por si alguien más tenia esas dudas jeje. _

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo ¿Qué es un hombre sin una mujer? Jejeje. Sobre como se quedará mi novio cuando le diga lo que dijo mi padre pues no se porque por ahora no tengo jeje, pero ya te lo diré, supongo que más o menos igual jaja. _

_Por cierto, has conseguido que me sonroje :D ¿De verdad crees que soy una buena escritora? Jeje, porque viniendo de una escritora tan buena como tu es todo un halago. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas ha seguir tu fic? Estoy súper picada!Espero que sea pronto._

_Bueno, tan solo quería agradecerte tu apoyo con el fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores si es posible jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por todo. _

**vinnesa******_Hola wapa! Jeje, no te preocupes, cuando puedas lees las actualizaciones, mientras que lo hagas yo me doy por satisfecha :D. Jeje, por cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, el señor Evans tiene al pobre James aterrorizado (aunque creo que nos hemos quedado cortas con eso jeje). Si, jeje, al final Sirius y Katy no han podido resistirse y han caído en la tentación jeje . No sabes lo que me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Gracias por todo tu apoyo de verdad que te lo agradezco. Bss_

**Bell Potter******_Hola wapetona! Uff, tu oferta es realmente tentadora jeje, pero creo que cuando yo acabe los tres fics tu has acabado el tuyo y trescientos más jeje. De todas formas lo tendré en cuenta jeje. No sabes lo que me alegra saber de que te está gustando este fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas manteniendo la misma opinión. En fin, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado con el fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco, y espero te haya gustado. Muchos besos y, por favor, actualiza tu fic pronto. Chao._

**silmarwen754******_Hola! Antes de nada, ¡¡Millones de gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic! De verdad que te lo agradezco. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo no te haya echo cambiar de opinión jeje. En fin, muchos besos y de nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo. Chao y cuídate._

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, sin vuestra ayuda, nunca habría terminado el fic. ¡¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
